P U T I H
by ninamum itha
Summary: Kyuhyun menyesal. Tapi tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan lagi. Gelap itu menegaskan buta matanya. UPDATE NIH! Diriview ne?
1. Chapter 1

Sequel dari FF-ku yang berjudul "TERSEMBUNYI"

.

A Fanfiction by Ninamum Itha

.

"PUTIH"

.

Kyuhyun sulit lepas dari bayang Jaejoong yang sudah tenang di kehidupan yang lain. Dan kondisinya yang rapuh, membuat Yoochun terus menyalurkan perhatiaanya kepada Kyuhyun. Namun, apa jawaban Yoochun saat Kyuhyun tanya "kenapa kau begitu memperhatikan aku?"

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun.

Park Yoochun

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Kim Jogwoon

Shin Donghae

Dan cast lain akan menyusul.

.

Happy reading!

.

_Kalau kau di tuntut untuk jujur. Jujurlah pada hatimu! Sebelum terlambat._

_Kalau kau mau percaya. Percayalah pada perasaanmu, maka ia akan membawamu pada ke bahagiaan._

_Kalau ingin marah. Marahlah pada kebodohanmu!_

_Dan kalau ingin menangis, menangislah di pundakku._

.

Malam terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk. Hawanya yang suram itu seakan mempertegas keadan hati seorang namja berkulit pucat yang sangat rapuh.

.

_"Hyung! Selamat ulang tahun!" ucap seorang namja bertubuh tinggi kurus kepada namja lainnya yang terlihat lebih berisi._

_"Apa ini Kyu? Ooh, kau baik sekali."_

_"Lihat! Warna kalung ini dapat berubah-ubah. Aku harap kau suka hyung."_

_"Ini manis sekali Kyu! Terima kasih."_

_"Sebagai balasannya, hyung harus ikut aku jalan-jalan seharian ini. Mau 'kan?" tatap Kyuhyun penuh harap._

_"Menyenangkan sekali jika seharian ini aku menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Bawa aku kemana pun kau mau!" ucap Jaejoong tak masalah._

_"Baiklah manis, ayo kita jalan-jalaaan!"_

.

Namja itu menunduk dalam. Nalarnya tak bisa menerima kepergian orang yang sangat di sayanginya. Namja yang begitu manis dan sangat hangat.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya. Datang lagi tuan." ucap seorang pelayan wanita yang membungkukkan badannya sopan.

Kyuhyun tidak begitu perduli dengan pelayan itu. Yang ia lakukan hanya mengambil kantung belanjaannya dan menghilang dari mini market itu.

Sosok pucat itu terus berjalan melewati banyak rumah dan kios-kios di samping kakan-kirinya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya diam dan tidak perduli. Kepalanya mulai terasa berat, belanjaan di tangannya serasa bertambah satu kilo tiap detiknya.

Brugh!

Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi. Mulutnya sedikit menganga karena efek sesak napas yang menyerangnya. Ia tidak asma, tapi keadaan ginjalnya yang cuma satu itu membuatnya sangat mudah lelah dan kadang kala kehilangan kesadaran.

Dengan segala kelemahannya. Ia memunguti beberapa barang yang sedikit tercecer di jalan.

"Kyuhyun!"

Srret!

Sosok yang di panggil Kyuhyun itu menengok sebentar. Setelah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, ia kembali membereskan ceceran barang belanjaannya dan beranjak berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biar kubawakan ini!" namja tampan itu mengambil belanjaan dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang sayu ke arah kantung belanjaannya. Ia membungkukkan badannya, menahan segala rasa yang menyerangnya kini.

"Kyuhyun? Gwenchanayo?" namja yang namanya sering kali di elu-elukan oleh pasiennya ini menaruh katung belanjaannya. Ia lalu memegang punggung Kyuhyun dan membantu Kyuhyun berdiri dengan sempurna.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur."

"Mari naik mobilku saja!"

"Sudah cukup aku menyusahkanmu."

"Sebelah sini!" tunjuk Yoochun mengarah ke mobilnya. Ia lalu membawa belanjaan Kyuhyun ke sana.

Kyuhyun awalnya hanya diam melihat perlakuan Yoochun. Namun akhirnya ia memilih untuk ikut di mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi pembantumu sedang sakit ya?" tanya Yoochun yang kini sudah ada di dalam apartemen berukuran 15x15 milik Kyuhyun.

"Ne."

"Terima kasih." ucap Yoochun kalem saat Kyuhyun menyodorkannya segelas jus jeruk kepadanya.

"Hm."

"Apa hari ini ingin ke makam Jaejoong lagi?"

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai sore. Cuaca pun terlihat mendung dan mencekam. Yoochun tidak mengerti kenapa cuaca yang tadi cerah berubah sedrastis ini.

"Hyung, aku mau ikut denganmu. Aku kangen sekali denganmu, aku... Uhuk! Benar-benar merindukanmu. Hyung, lihat ulahmu! Tidak bisakah kau datang dan jemput aku hyung?" Kyuhyun terus bertanya pada nisan di hadapannya. Ia sudah lelah menangis, lidahnya sudal pegal untuk menyebut nama Jaejoong. Tapi yang di dapatkannya hanyalah udara kosong yang seakan mengejeknya.

Yoochun hanya diam memandangi Kyuhyun yang sedang berjongkok di depan makam Jaejoong. Karena ia tahu, Kyuhyun hanya ingin bicara banyak pada Jaejoong walau itu hanya nisannya. Ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu, lagi pula Kyuhyun hanya meminta mengantarnya ke makam Jaejoong sekali seminggu. Dan akhir-akhir ini mulai berkurang.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar ingin ikut ke sana. Kemana pun kau sekarang berada... Hyung uhuk, uhuk, jebal hyung!"

"Kyuhyun, sebaiknya kita pulang. Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun."

"Tadi kau yang mengajakku kesini!" sergah Kyuhyun cepat.

Yoochun tersenyum. "Pikirkanlah gin-"

"Ginjalmu yang cuma satu itu! Kau tidak boleh terlalu memaksakan dirimu!" potong Kyuhyun cepat. Ia sudah hapal dengan perkataan monoton yang hampir setiap bertemu dengan Yoochun di ulanginya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu." Yoochun mengalah, lagi dan lagi seperti itu.

"Jaejoong hyung, kau dengar itu?Yoochun hyung mengajakku pulang, maafkan aku meninggalkanmu sendirian ya? Aku akan datang lagi dan lagi ke sini! Okay?" kata Kyuhyun sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. "Baiklah, maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada bersalah.

"Tidak apa, mari kita pulang!" ajak Yoochun kembali dengan senyum yang membuat hati Kyuhyun berdesir halus.

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat dua bulan setelah kepergian Jaejoong. Cukup untuk acara mengurung diri di rumah dan Kyuhyun akan mulai meneruskan kuliahnya yang sempat cuti.

"Kyuhyun, eum... Maaf sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, apakah... Kim Jaejoong benar telah mm... Meninggal?" tanya Shin Donghae, teman Kyuhyun yang memang pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos. Rasanya baru sebentar ia dapat melepaskan fokusnya dari Jaejoong, dan kini temannya kembali menyinggung masalah kematian Jaejoong.

"Bu-bukan maksudku untuk menyinggungmu. Ta-tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tunjukkan kepadamu." kata Shindong terbata-bata. Pria tambun ini memang sedikit gagap jika sedang bicara.

Kyuhyun yang tadi sedang memandang tumpukan tebal skripsinya yang di tolak, segera beralih menatap Shindong. Ia sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan teman baik di kampusnya itu.

"S-surat dari Kim Jaejoong. Dia pe-pernah membawakanmu b-bekal ke sini, ta-tapi saat itu kau sedang tidak masuk... Ma-maksudku me-membolos kuliah Dr. Hangeng. D-dia titip ini kepadaku" Shindong menyerahkan selembar kertas putih kepada Kyuhyun.

"Simpan saja hyung. Aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa suasana hatiku jika membaca surat itu." ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Rasa penasaran akan surat Jaejoong itu memang memenuhi rongga dadanya, tapi tidak mau terus terpuruk dan menagisi kepergian Jaejoong. Ia ingin Jaejoong dapat menjalani kehidupan selanjutnya dengan lebih tenang.

"S-saat memberikan surat ini... Wajahnya terlihat sumringah, k-kau yakin tidak ingin membacanya barang sekali saja?"

Kyuhyun menatap kertas itu sebentar, lalu ia menggeleng.

"Ka-kalau begitu, ku harap kau menyimpannya. Kau tahu, di tanganku surat i-ini terasa berat sekali, ma-maksudku... Kau tahu? Ini seperti beban be-besar."

Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit menimbang. Tapi apa yang di katakan Shindong sudah menggerakkan hatinya, ia rasa menyimpannya takkan merusak suasana hatinya.

"Hyung, terima kasih kau sudah jadi orang baik." ucap Kyuhyun sambil meraih kertas putih itu dan lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas cangklongnya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada jadwal chek up hari ini. Sampai nanti."

Dan Kyuhyun melenggang dari taman kampusnya.

"Hh, kau pucat sekali Kyu." Shindong menatap punggung Kyuhyun iba.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kutekankan kepadamu untuk tidak mengkonsumsi makanan manis. Itu membuat ginjalmu yang cuma satu itu bekerja lebih keras. Jika itu berlanjut, kau benar-benar harus melakukan transplantasi ginjal."

"Arraseo, akan aku kurangi gulanya."

"Yang aku maksud bukan cuma gula, kau juga harus mengurangi aktivitas yang melelahkan. Kau tahu, bila saja kau menyetujui transplantasi ginjal, makanan manis menunggumu." ucap sang dokter mencoba kembali merayu Kyuhyun agar mau melakukan operasi ginjal.

"Tidak usah, aku akan mengurangi aktivitas yang melelahkan. Aku tidak mau operasi, pasti itu ginjal orang lain. Tidak mau."

Kini Kyuhyun sedang berada di ruangan Dokter spesialis ginjal - Kim Jongwoon- Dokter yang menagani masalah ginjal Kyuhyun. Ia di jadwal datang untuk chek up seminggu sekali ke rumah sakit ini. Kadang kala, Yoochun akan menemani Kyuhyun, namun dia yang masih bertugas sebagai dokter di rumah sakit ini, masih punya segudang kewajiban.

"Terkadang kita harus mendengarkan saran orang lain. Aku tetap akan berusaha mencari ginjal yang cocok untukmu Kyuhyun-ssi." kata dokter Jongwoon kembali meyakinkan Kyuhyun. "Semua dokter ingin melihat pasiennya sembuh."

Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Kata-kata dokter itu memang benar, namun ia tetap tidak ingin keluarganya menyumbang ginjal untuknya sementara yang lain ginjalnya cuma satu. Itu artinya sama saja akan ada yang sakit. Dan Kyuhyun memilih dirinya menjadi yang sakit.

"Perlu kubuatkan resep masakan? Itu mungkin dapat meringankan kerja ginjalmu." tanya dokter yang biasa di panggil oleh teman-teman dekatnya, Yesung.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak bisa memasak." tolak Kyuhyun halus.

"Begitu ya? Mau belajar dari Kim Ryeowook? Dia pandai sekali memasak." ucap Jongwoon dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Kyuhyun cepat. "Kurasa pemeriksaannya sudah berakhir. Kamsahamnida." Kyuhyun membungkuk sedikit dan lalu menghilang dari balik pintu.

Driiing!

Ponsel Jongwoon berdering cukup lama. Melihat nama 'Park Yoochun', ia buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Yoochun?"

_"Yesung, apa kyuhyun sudah melakukan medical chek up hari ini?"_

"Ne,"

_"Bagaimana?"_ tanya Yoochun tanpa basa-basi.

"Ia tetap tidak mau operasi. Tadi wajahnya pucat sekali, mungkin dia terlalu lelah. Kau temui saja dia, mungkin masih di rumah sakit." kata Jongwoon dengan alis yang menyatu. Seminggu ini dia cukup kelelahan mengatasi jumlah pasien yang meningkat.

_"Ahaha, aku sedang tidak di sana. Aku sedang bersama dengan Junsu."_ kekehan lembut terdengar dari ujung telpon bagian sana.

"Kalian romantis sekali." ucap Yesung sedikit iri. Ia ingat denga Ryeowook yang agak galak akhir-akhir ini.

_"Bukan begitu, kami sedang ada masalah. Jadi tolonglah, aku harus menyelesaikannya dulu." _Yoochun bersuara pelan.

"Waeyo?"

_"Nanti kujelaskan lagi. Ya sudah, pulsaku nanti habis nih."_

"Dokter tampan tapi pelit, huh!"

_"Ahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Sudah dulu ya."_

Klik!

Seketika itu sambungan telpon pun terputus. Jongwoong menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursinya. Agak pegal-pegal karena seharian ini duduk di sana.

Tok! Tok!

"Oke, pasien baru lagi!"

.

.

.

.

Keluar dari ruangan Jongwoon, Kyuhyun berniat pulang dan istirahat. Bagaimana pun, perintah dokter harus tetap di patuhinya 'kan?

Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak bawa mobil. Jadilah sekarang ia harus menunggu bus di halte. Kyuhyun mengambil posisi duduk di ujung bangku panjang yang ada di halte. Di sana ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan jari-jemarinya yang terlihat kurus dan kaku.

_"S-saat memberikan surat ini... Wajahnya terlihat sumringah, k-kau yakin tidak ingin membacanya barang sekali saja?"_

Kyuhyun sedikit tertegun mengingat apa yang Shindong katakan. Surat itu memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kematian Jaejoong. Jadi tak masalah jikalau ia ingin membacanya. Tapi,

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada udara kosong di hadapannya.

Wuussh!

Dan hanya hembusan tipis angin dingin yang menyapanya. Muncul sedikit rona kemerahan di pipinya, cuaca dingin memang menyebalkan bagi Kyuhyun.

Driiing! Driiing!

Ponsel Kyuhyun bedering. Mendengarnya Kyuhyun buru-buru merogoh tas cangklongnya. Saat itu yang pertama di sentuhnya adalah selembar kertas putih yang hanya ingin di simpannya. Mencari lebih dalam lagi, Kyuhyun akhirnya menemukan ponsel dengan gantungan bintang berwarna biru miliknya.

_'Park Yoochun calling'_

Saat melihat nama itu, entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Kyuhyun juga merasa ragu untuk menganggkatnya. Jadi saja ia hanya diam memandangi ponselnya berdering sampai berhenti.

Driiing! Driiing!

Seperti mengejek Kyuhyun, ponsel itu kembali berdering. Kyuhyun sempat terlonjak kaget karenanya. Dengan segala pertimbangan yang mendebarkan, akhirnya Kyuhyun menerima panggilan itu.

"..." Kyuhyun tidak berniat menyapa duluan, jadi dia diam saja sampai Yoochun dulu yang menyapanya.

_"Kyuhyun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_ suara khas berat dan seksi Yoochun menyapa pendengaran Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa, suaranya seperti aliran listrik yang menggetarkan hati Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung."

Sejenak, pembicaraan di telpon tampak redam. Karena baik keduanya sedang bingung ingin membicarakan apa.

_"Pembatumu masih libur?"_ tanya Yoochun akhirnya.

"Masih."

_"Kau sudah makan?"_

"Belum."

_"Kenapa?"_

"Hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun. "Kenapa, kenapa kau begitu memperhatikan aku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan segala perasaan campur aduk dalam dirinya.

_"..."_

Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban Yoochun dengan gelisah. Ia takut hatinya kembali dingin jika mendengar ucapan dari Yoochun.

Sementara di seberang sana Yoochun tengah menghadapi pergulatan batin. Di satu sisi, memang Jaejoong yang meminta hal itu. Namun di sisi lain, ia merasa bahwa segala perhatiannya tulus. Yoochun semakin bingung saja, jika ia bilang bahwa itu tulus, hatinya seakan merasa bersalah pada Junsu.

Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan perasaanya kini.

.

**[TBC]**

.

Ada yang mau ngertiin perasaan Yoochun?

Ini sequel dari FF-ku kemarin yang judulnya "TERSEMBUNYI"

Aku kurang puas dengan endingnya, gak mau bikin reader gantung bacanya, jadi aku buat sequel. Dan ternyata "gak cukup satu chapter untuk ngilangin rasa kurang puas aku sama ending yang kemarin"

Ini balesan dari review ff-ku yang ngumpet (?) itu

cho yongmi: ah, kamsahamnida. Aku sendiri aneh yang bikin, tapi itu ff request-an kuixian-ge, dial ooh yang minta Jaekyu. Ini sequelnya, semoga berkenan.

Ms. Rima: ah, kamsahamnida sudah di fave, aku jadi malu hehehe. Ini sequelnya, Yookkyu atau Yoosu nih?

LawRuuLiet: Amin *lho?. Kamsahamnidaaa, yang kemaren itu end, dan ini sequel ber-chapie-nya, semoga sukaa

Yolyol: aku gak tega kalo bikin cerita gantung, jadi ini sequelnyaaa

minIRZANTI: eh, nonton 49 juga yaaah? Hahaha sama.

Yu-chan: gak nangis ya? Aku jadi malu, emang kurang jago bikin yang sedih-sedih. Jangan nganmuk yaaa.

Kyuminjoong: iya ini di lanjut, cumin masih ada Yoosum wkwkwk

Enno KimLee: eh, mau ikut jaema? Gak salah itu? Salah paham semua ya? Abis idupku juga begitu. Biasanya tulisan itu cerminan kehidupan yang nulis dih. Hehehe

Zhao Gui Xian: eh, keringetan? Haha, kamsahamnida gege ^^

Ken Abstrak: gemes, hihi, ini sequelnya berchapter loo… semoga suka ya?

Zueteuk: yaa, Yunjae emang the hottest couple sih, gak heran :D. iya, emang singkat, makanya aku buat ini sequel, biar gak tersembunyi banget. Hehe

ChoikangShinki: kamsahamnida, ini aku buat sequenya aja ya? Semoga sukaa

Ryu: jadi gini. Yunho bener soal kata-katanya di pemakaman, tapi seperti kutipan Yunho sedikit berang mendengarnya. Ia lalu maju satu langkah dan berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau bocah, belajarlah menerima kenyataan. Jangan hanya terpaku pada satu hal. Lihat! Ketika kau kehilangan satu-satunya hal yang kau perjuangkan... Kau tak punya apa pun."

Cukup menjelaskankah?

Netani: iya ini udah aku buat sequel ya… semoga suka ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel dari FF-ku yang berjudul "TERSEMBUNYI"

.

A Fanfiction by Ninamum Itha

.

"PUTIH"

.

Kyuhyun sulit lepas dari bayang Jaejoong yang sudah tenang di kehidupan yang lain. Dan kondisinya yang rapuh, membuat Yoochun terus menyalurkan perhatiaanya kepada Kyuhyun. Namun, apa jawaban Yoochun saat Kyuhyun tanya "kenapa kau begitu memperhatikan aku?"

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun.

Park Yoochun

Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Kim Jogwoon

Shin Donghee

Dan cast lain akan menyusul.

.

Happy reading!

.

_"Hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun. "Kenapa, kenapa kau begitu memperhatikan aku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan segala perasaan campur aduk dalam dirinya._

_"..."_

_Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban Yoochun dengan gelisah. Ia takut hatinya kembali dingin jika mendengar ucapan dari Yoochun._

_Sementara di seberang sana Yoochun tengah menghadapi pergulatan batin. Di satu sisi, memang Jaejoong yang meminta hal itu. Namun di sisi lain, ia merasa bahwa segala perhatiannya tulus. Yoochun semakin bingung saja, jika ia bilang bahwa itu tulus, hatinya seakan merasa bersalah pada Junsu._

_Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan perasaanya kini._

.

"Aku tidak punya alasan. Hehehe" Yoochun terkekeh. Cara melengos paling baik menurutnya.

Sebersit rasa malu menampar Kyuhyun. Ia rasa terlalu berharap jika Yoochun mengatakan hal lain selain itu.

_Tunggu!_

Berharap?

"Kyu, kau kenapa?" karena tidak mendengar apa pun Yoochun mengira terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

"A-aniyo hyung. Aku hanya sedang melihat bus." jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"Bus?"

"Ne, aku sedang menunggu bus." Kyuhyun mengehela napasnya.

"Mobilmu kenapa?" tanya Yoochun lagi. Perhatian Yoochun ini membuat Kyuhyun kembali berharap.

_Tunggu!_

Berharap?

"Arrrgh!" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk keningnya yang tak selebar milik Yoochun itu.

"Kyu, gwenchanayo?" Yoochun mulai bingung sendiri dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Maksudku ya! Bukan! Aku baik-baik saja hyung!" Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Ia begitu bingung dengan perasaannya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang dan istirahat, jangan lupa! Air putih sangat baik untuk ginjalmu." ucap Yoochun berusaha mengakhiri percakapan yang terkesan alot ini.

"Ne." entah kenapa. Perkataan Yoochun dapat membuat hati Kyuhyun terasa hangat. Jadi ia dapat kontrol atas dirinya lagi.

Klik!

Seperti baru bebas dari sesuatu yang membelenggu, Kyuhyun bisa bernapas lega. Saat itu, sebuah bus lewat dan Kyuhyun berusaha menuruti perintah Yoochun agar cepat pulang dan beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Yoochun sedang duduk di sebuah ruang tamu yang lumayan megah dan mewah. Rumah besar ini tak lain adalah milik namjachingu-nya yang sudah satu tahun belakang ini menjadi kekasih hati Yoochun.

Niat hati ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Kim Junsu, Yoochun malah di suruh menunggu dan menunggu.

"Sudah lama ya?" tanya seseorang namja yang akhirnya turun dari tangga rumahnya.

Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya. Ia ingin segera menghampiri namja yang sudah mengisi satu tahun hidupnya belakangan ini.

"Duduk saja Chunnie!" pinta Junsu yang akhirnya sampai pada anak tangga yang terakhir.

Yoochun lalu kembali duduk di sofa panjang yang sangat empuk itu. "Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Yoochun dengan menekan suaranya. Ia tidak ingin, hanya karena lama menunggu ia harus marah-marah.

"Sudah kubilang kau tak usah datang," Junsu lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sofa yang ada di hadapan Yoochun. "Tidak usah datang. Pasti di rumah sakit sibuk sekali, iya 'kan?" tanya Junsu dengan wajah sedikit merajuk.

Yoochun tersenyum. "Jeongmal mianhe chagiya, aku seorang dokter. Dan sebagai spesialis kanker, perhatian secara kontinu harus kuberikan."

"Kau menyebalkan! Sebegitunya? Hingga dua bulan ini kita tidak bertemu. Dokter gila!" Junsu mem-pout bibirnya imut. Yoochun terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan namjachingu-nya ini.

"Kau kesal karena dua bulan ini tidak bertemu?" tanya Yoochun. "Kau kangen padaku?" tanyanya lagi, wajahnya mulai terlihat jahil. "Aku heran, kalau benar kangen, kenapa tidak peluk aku? Kau malah duduk bersebrangan denganku."

_Deg!_

Entah kenapa, perkataan Yoochun seakan menyindirnya. Junsu merasa takut sekarang, sangat takut.

"Su-ie, kenapa wajahmu? Kau terlihat tegang?" tanya Yoochun bingung karena melihat perubahan air muka Junsu yang drastis itu.

"N-na? aku tidak apa Chunnie!" Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup menatap ke dalam mata Yoochun yang kini memandangnya khawatir.

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak ku ketahui?" tanya Yoochun penasaran.

Ting-tong!

Ting-tong!

Saat itu, bel rumah Junsu terdengar. Junsu dapat mendengar kalau pelayan rumahnya telah membukakan pintu. _'Mungkin appa sudah pulang'_ pikirnya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan. Jadi, kau au memaafkan aku 'kan?" tanya Yoochun akhirnya.

"Ne—"

Baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya, datang seorang namja dengan wajah sumringah. Ia yang melihat Junsu langsung memeluk Junsu dari belakang. "Anyeong chagiya!" sapanya pada Junsu.

Yoochun terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Dengan sebuah belati imajiner yang menancap di dadanya, Yoochun tersenyum dan berkata. "Ya, aku mengerti Su-ie. Aku mau pulang dulu, selamat siang" ucap Yoochun membungkukan badannya.

.

.

.

.

Pulang dari rumah sakit, Kyuhyun merasa lebih baik. Mungkin karena ia mengikuti semua saran Yoochun. Cukup lucu, waktu Jongwoon menyuruhnya untuk mengurangi gula. Kyuhyun justru berniat menambah gula banyak-banyak sampai ia tersedak. Namun hanya perkataan singkat dari Yoochun, lewat telpon pula, Kyuhyun bersemangat sekali mengikutinya.

Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Ia tengah mereparasi ulang kesalahan pada skripsinya. Satu hal yang paling di benci mahasiswa adalah saat skripsi mereka di tolak mentah-mentah. Seperti Kyuhyun yang entah sedang sial atau apa Skripsinya di tolak.

"Tuhaan!" Kyuhyun membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Pikirannya benar-benar stuck dan tak bisa fokus sama sekali.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya memaksakan diri. Kyuhyun lalu mengklik icon document, setelah masuk, ia lalu mengklik folder gambar-gambar yang sudah di simpannya dengan rapi.

_"My wonderfull hyung."_

Begitu nama gambar yang sedang di lihat Kyuhyun. Dalam gambar itu, terlihar Jaejoong yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih dari mulai bingkai kacamata hingga tali sepatu. Jaejoong berdiri di ujung jembatan danau Billabong dan merentangkan tangannya seakan ia bisa menggapai langit tinggi di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

Klik!

_"Jaejoong smile"_

Satu lagi gambar yang kini tengah di nikmati Kyuhyun keindahannya. Di sana Jaejoong sedang duduk di sebuah sofa yang Kyuhyun tahu itu miliknya. Ia tengah memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana. Poninya menjuntai indah hampir menutupi matanya. Terakhir senyum hangat yang tiba-tiba membuat dada Kyuhyun terasa sesak.

"Hyung~" perlahan, titik bening itu keluar dari kelopak matanya. Mengalir dan membuat aliran yang mulai deras.

Mungkin Kyuhyun bodoh karena membuka kenangan lama nan pahitnya. Tapi begitulah, saat benar-benar terpuruk, saat benar-benar tak bisa menahan desakan air mata.

Kyuhyun hanya akan menangis walau itu sampai seharian. Saat sudah mengingat Jaejoong, Kyuhyun tak bisa berhenti.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Yoochun langsung pergi dari rumah Junsu. Ia tidak banyak komentar karena ia selalu percaya pada matanya.

"Kusarankan kau segera menjenguknya sepulang dari rumah Junsu nanti. Wajahnya pucat sekali, dan kudengar dia tidak bisa memasak."

Pesan singkat yang di kirimi Jongwoon tadi menggangu pikiranya. Yoochun mengetuk-ketukan ujung ballpoint-nya di meja kerjanya.

"Oh iya, cobalah kau bujuk dia untuk operasi itu. Aku hampir gila memikirkan bagaimana caranya."

Dan kali ini pesan singkat yang di kirim Jongwoon sudah menggerakkan hatinya—tubuhnya—agar segera meraih jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam waktu yang di butuhkan Yoochun untuk sampai di apartement Kyuhyun. Tak mau membuang waktu, ia melebarkan langkah kakinya. Setelah beberapa waktu Yoochun sudah sampai di depan pintu apartement Kyuhyun.

Yoochun menekan audio voice di samping pintu coklat itu. "Kyu! Ini aku, Yoochun!"

Saat itu, Kyuhyun yang memang sangat sulit berhenti jika mengenai Jaejoong, mendengar suara Yoochun dari speaker yang tak jauh darinya. Namja tinggi ini buru-buru menghapus jejak air matanya. "Sebentar hyung!" serunya.

Merasa belum cukup menyamarkan bengkak di matanya, Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamar mandinya dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Di perhatikannya wajahnya yang agak merah itu, menyedihkan.

Dengan pelan ia berjalan menuju pintu. Kyuhyun menarik napasnya yang masih tersendat karena isakannya tadi. Setelahnya, ia menekan beberapa angka. Pintu itu pun terbuka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang di buat sebiasa mungkin.

"Apa aku tidak boleh masuk?" tanya Yoochun dengan kedua alis yang terangkat.

"Oh, ne silahkan."

.

.

.

.

Awan kelam dan hitam kini bergumul di atas lagit Namdaemun. Membuat kebanyakan orang enggan keluar dari rumah. Namun tidak bagi kedua namja ini. Mereka tengah berjalan, atau setengah kejar-kejaran. Mereka tidak sedang bermain, namun sebuah benang merah telah di tarik dan pangkal masalah pun terlihat.

"Aku tahu hyung sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa lupa, kalau kau terus mengingatnya." ucap namja Yang berjalan lebih cepat di depan.

"Minnie-ah, dengar dulu! Kau tahu ini baru dua bulan, aku berjanji akan melupakannya." ucap namja satunya sambil terus mempercepat langkahnya. "Min!" sentak namja itu -Yunho- keras, ia menarik tangan Changmin dan menyentaknya keras.

"Hyung, tanganku sakit." Changmin meringis sambil mengusap pergelangan tangan kirinya itu. "Kau bahkan bisa berlaku kasar kepadaku! Apa kau pernah melakukan ini terhadap Jaejoong? Tidak 'kan?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Mianhe, aku benar-benar..." Yunho memegang kepalanya yang mulai tersasa pusing. "Min, kumohon kau percaya padaku. Aku akan mencintaimu setulusnya, kau harus percaya!"

Perlahan namun pasti. Tetes demi tetes air jatuh membasahi bumi. Semakin deras, semakin lebat. Angin pun tampaknya tidak mau kalah, ia bergelung dan mendepak tetesan air agar mengarah kemana ia mau. Kencang, dingin dan menusuk.

"Minnie, hujannya sangat lebat! Kumohon, pulanglah denganku!" kata Yunho sedikit berteriak. Deraian hujan sedikit meredam suaranya.

"Hyung, kau hanya bisa berjanji! Kau tak bisa menepati. Aku letih melihatmu yang begitu lemah tanpa Jaejoong. Aku bosan!" Changmin begitu tidak memerdulikan deraian hujan yang menghujamnya. Sakit. Bayangkan ketika orang yang begitu di cintai olehmu masih terikat akan bayang-bayang masa lalu yang mutlak takkan kembali lagi.

Yunho yang sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bertkata apa agar Changmin percaya, lalu maju satu langkah dan mendekapnya dalam tubuhnya yang sama dinginnya. "Min, percayalah padaku, parcaya pada janjiku." Yunho membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat di telinga Changmin. Ia mengecup kening Changmin, dan kembali membisikkan kata-kata yang sama.

_"Kuharap kau benar hyung."_

.

.

.

.

Kembali di apartement Kyuhyun. Dan menemukan sosok Yoochun yang tengah menyalin bubur rumput laut buatannya. Asap putih terlihat mengepul dan hangat. Yoochun membawa mangkuk bubur itu untuk Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di depan TV.

"Kyu, makanlah ini!" pinta Yoochun sambil menaruh mangkuk bubur yang masih mengepul asapnya itu di atas meja di depan sofa.

Kyuhyun yang memang belum makan apa-apa dari pagi langsung mengambil mangkuk itu dan...

Prang!

Dengan tidak elitnya mangkuk itu jatuh dan membuat isinya berserakan di karpet merah Kyuhyun.

"Auwh!" Yoochun meringis karena bubur yang masih panas itu banyak tumpah di sekitar kakinya.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun kaget melihat perbuatannya. Ia merasa bodoh sekali karena asal memegang mangkuk yang ternyata panas itu. Kaki Yoochun terkena bubur panas itu. Dan Kyuhyunlah pelakunya.

Buru-buru Kyuhyun menarik Yoochun ke kamar mandi. Sampai di kamar mandinya, Kyuhyun langsung menggulung celana panjang Yoochun hingga batas lutut.

Yoochun terbingung sendiri dengan apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan. Namun ia berusaha diam karena kakinya masih terasa panas.

Syuurrr!

Saat itu Kyuhyun menyiram kaki Yoochun dengan air dingin. "Dulu waktu aku tersiram air panas, umma mengguyur punggungku dengan air dingin lamaa sekali, tapi akhirnya aku merasa tidak apa-apa, bahkan bekasnya pun tidak ada." ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Ia terus saja membiarkan shower di tangannya mengaliri air ke kaki Yoochun.

Yoochun menarik segaris tipis senyum di bibirnya. Bukan karena ia senang tersiram bubur, tapi karena Kyuhyun yang berbicara panjang lebar itu. Karena Kyuhyun yang sangat khawatir terhadap dirinya itu.

"Gomawo." ucap Yoochun sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun yang sedang memperhatikan kaki Yoochun itu sontak mendongak dan mendapati Yoochun yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Pipinya terasa memanas.

"A-aku mau ambil celana dulu hyung. Pegang ini!" pinta Kyuhyun sambil memberikan gagang shower itu kepada Yoochun. Setelahnya ia berlari cepat menuju kamarnya.

Yoochun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. Tidak pernah ia melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi ya...

"Ini enak." Yoochun memperhatikan kakinya yang tidak terasa panas lagi. Bahkan ia lupa kalau ia sempat tersiram bubur panas.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun ada di depan lemari bajunya. Ia berniat meminjamkan Yoochun celananya. Mungkin karena gugup, Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menyiramkan air celana bahan Yoochun.

"Arrgh! Kenapa sih?" racaunya gusar. "Eeh, kenapa wajah ini merah sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun pada mayanya di cermin yang memang ada di depan pintu lemarinya.

Krieet!

Kyuhyun lalu membuka lemarinya dan mengambil celana jeans panjang miliknya. Ia rasa pasti muat.

Tap!

Tap!

Kyuhyun lalu beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Yoochun yang masih mengguyur kakinya di kamar mandi.

"Hyung, pakailah ini!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan jeans di tangannya.

"Ah, gomawo." ucap Yoochun menerima jeans itu.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memperhatikan punggung kaki Yoochun. Benar katanya, tidak ada bekas merah.

"Kau mau lihat aku ganti celana?" tanya Yoochun sambil memasang mimik bodoh.

"Ani." Kyuhyun langsung pergi dari depan pintu kamar mandi. Ia berjalan cepat menuju ruang tamu dan menonton TV. "Pabboya!" racaunya sambil menggonta-ganti channel TV-nya.

Saat itu, ponsel hitam yang Kyuhyun tahu itu milik Yoochun bergetar cukup lama. Kyuhyun tidak berniat mengganggu ponsel itu, tapi lama-lama, ia merasa sedikit penasaran dengan siapa penelponnya. Kalau dari rumah sakit, ia akan langsung memberitahu Yoochun.

'Su-ie calling'

"Su-ie?" gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat nama di ponsel Yoochun. Kyuhyun hanya melirik ponsel itu, tidak menyentuhnya. "Hyung! Ponselmu bunyi!" seru Kyuhyun setelah lama melihat ponsel itu bergetar dan berkedip tidak sabar.

Saat itu Yoochun tengah menarik resleting jeans yang di pinjamkan Kyuhyun. "Siapa lagi malam-malam begini?" racau Yoochun sedikit terganggu.

"HYUNG! Bunyi tuh!" seru Kyuhyun lagi.

"Angkat saja Kyu, bilang aku sedang tidur!" pinta Yoochun sambil meletakan celananya yang sedikit basah itu ke ranjang pakaian kotor.

.

Kyuhyun lalu mengambil ponsel itu dan menekan tombol answer. "Ya?" tanyanya Singkat.

"Eh, siapa ini?" tanya 'Su-ie' bingung karena suaranya sangat berbeda suara namjachingu-nya yang berat dan seksi itu.

"Ini temannya Yoochun. Yoochun-nya sedang tidur." jawab Kyuhyun tak basa-basi. Ia menuruti perintah Yoochun agar bilang ia sedang tidur.

"Ti-tidur? Temannya Yoochun? Jaejoong hyung-kah?" tanya suara bak lumba-lumba di line seberang.

"..."

"Halo?"

"..."

"Hei! Kau mendengarku?"

Saat itu, Yoochun yang sudah selesai berganti celana keluar dari kamar mandi. "Siapa Kyu?" tanya Yoochun.

"..."

Kyuhyun diam dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Entah kenapa manusia di sebrang ini seperti menyindirnya, seperti ingin menggali kembali lukanya.

Yoochun yang melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam saja lalu beranjak dan mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Kyuhyun. "Su-ie?" kata Yoochun sedikit horor. "Yeobo-"

"Yoochun..." potongnya. "Mianhe."

Yoochun melirik sedikit ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah terdiam. "Selamat malam Su-ie," ucap Yoochun dengan suara pelan. Dadanya masih sakit karena kejadian siang tadi.

Klik!

"Hujannya lebat sekali." ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong. "Bisa kau temani aku? Sampai hujan ini reda." lanjutnya.

"Ne," jawab Yoochun singkat. "Umh, tadi Junsu bilang apa?"

"Aku lupa."

"Lupa?"

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun singkat. "Hyung, Su-ie itu siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata hyung-nya itu.

"Su-ie itu namjachingu-ku, waeyo Kyu?"

.

.

.

.

[TBC]

Mianhanmida chingudeul, aku belum bisa balas rev, tapi ku baca kok!

Review lagi ne?


	3. Chapter 3

Sequel dari FF-ku yang berjudul "TERSEMBUNYI"

.

A Fanfiction by **Ninamum Itha**

.

**"PUTIH"**

.

Kyuhyun sulit lepas dari bayang Jaejoong yang sudah tenang di kehidupan yang lain. Dan kondisinya yang rapuh, membuat Yoochun terus menyalurkan perhatianya kepada Kyuhyun. Namun, apa jawaban Yoochun saat Kyuhyun tanya "kenapa kau begitu memperhatikan aku?"

**Main cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun.

Park Yoochun

**Another cast:**

Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Kim Jongwoon

Kim Ryeowook

.

Dan cast lain akan menyusul.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

_Kyuhyun diam dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Entah kenapa manusia di sebrang ini seperti menyindirnya, seperti ingin menggali kembali lukanya._

_Yoochun yang melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam saja lalu beranjak dan mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Kyuhyun. "Su-ie?" kata Yoochun sedikit horor. "Yeobo-"_

_"Yoochun..." potongnya. "Mianhe."_

_Yoochun melirik sedikit ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah terdiam. "Selamat malam Su-ie," ucap Yoochun dengan suara pelan. Dadanya masih sakit karena kejadian siang tadi._

_Klik!_

_"Hujannya lebat sekali." ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong. "Bisa kau temani aku? Sampai hujan ini reda." lanjutnya._

_"Ne," jawab Yoochun singkat. "Umh, tadi Junsu bilang apa?"_

_"Aku lupa."_

_"Lupa?"_

_"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun singkat. "Hyung, Su-ie itu siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata hyung-nya itu._

_"Su-ie itu namjachingu-ku, waeyo Kyu?"_

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sakit, tidak ada apa pun…

"Kyu!"

Hanya sedikit… Kosong.

"Kyu, gwenchanayo?"

Dan sangat hening.

"Cho Kyuhyun kau menumpahkan bubur lagi!" seru Yoochun memperhatikan kakinya yang kembali tersiram bubur yang sudah tidak sepanas tadi. "Kau tidak menghargai masakanku nih…" ucap Yoochun dengan suara yang terdengar sedih.

"Aku hanya… mian." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Semakin terdengar pelan karena deraian hujan yang kian deras.

"Kali ini tidak ada maaf bagimu. Buatkan aku makanan, maka kau ku maafkan." Jawab Yoochun santai, ia lalu mengambil berlembar-lembar tisu dan mengelap kakinya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Ia tidak bisa masak.

"Oh ya, aku lupa kau tidak bisa masak. Kalau begitu belikan aku sesuatu…. BMW seri tiga misalnya." Lanjutnya tanpa menghiraukan kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun sendiri hanya punya sebuah mobil Peugot tua bekas appa-nya dulu.

Kyuhyun tidak begitu perduli lagi, toh dia tahu Yoochun tidak benar-benar mempermasalahkan bubur itu lagi. Hanya mungkin hujan yang begitu lebat ini adalah curahan kesedihan Jaejoong dari atas sana. Atau… kesedihannya sendiri?

"Kyu?" panggil Yoochun sedikit khawatir. Ia pikir, kyuhyun mulai memikirkan Jaejoong lagi. Dokter tampan ini mulai merasa iba lagi, melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ikan tanpa air alih-alih Kyuhyun tanpa Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu kubayar dengan tubuhku saja" Ucap Kyuhyun yakin. Ia menatap kilatan-kilatan petir yang terlihat dari dalam jendela apartement-nya.

Sedangkan Yoochun…

.

.

.

Dia Bengong.

"Aku agak hapal gerakan tarian Tango, aku akan menari," kata Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari jendela apartement-nya.

Keringat dingin yang entah datang dari kapan di pelipis Yoochun menetes begitu saja dari dagu kokohnya. Ia tahu saat ini malam terasa begitu dingin, ia juga tahu Kyuhyun itu polos… tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun pandai mempermainkan namja dewasa sepertinya.

"Yoochun hyung! Kau kenapa? Kau berkeringat padahal sekarang cuacanya dingin. Kau punya semacam kelianan begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos. Membuat Yoochun ingin pulang kerumah saja.

"Aniyo Kyu. Mau, aku mau melihatmu menari." Yoochun menghela napas. "Jangan mengecewakan aku ya!" lanjutnya. Ia merasa lega karena prasangkanya salah.

"Jangan terlalu berharap."

.

.

.

Yunho menarik selimut hingga batas leher Changmin. Changmin sendiri sudah tertidur, mungkin karena ia lelah hujan-hujanan tadi. Atau mungkin lelah menanti janji Yunho untuk melupakan Jaejoong, sepenuhnya.

"Maafkan aku Min, sekarang ini aku belum sanggup." Bisik Yunho ke telinga Changmin yang sedang tertidur.

Yunho lalu mengecup sekilas kening Changmin dan lalu pergi ke dapur. Ia berniat membuat masakan untuk Changmin, kalau saja nanti dia terbangun dan lapar.

Cklek.

Suara pintu kamar pun tedengar tertutup dan Changmin mendengar itu. "Kapan itu hyung? Hatiku terasa berdenyut sakit, kau tahu?" kata Changmin seraya membiarkan buliran air mata yang jatuh.

Changmin lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang. "Yeobosseo chagiya."

"_Ada apa malam-malam Min?"_ Tanya suara di seberang, suaranya terdengar agak sumbang di telinga Changmin

"Kau habis menangis chagiya?" tanya Changmin khawatir.

"_Aniyo. Ada masalah Min?"_

Changmin seakan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"_Min? gwenchanayo?"_

Changmin menarik napasnya dalam. "Junsu-hyung, aku ingin ke rumahmu ne?" kata Changmin pelan. Bagaimana pun ia tak ingin Yunho mendengar suaranya.

"_Tapi ini sudah malam, Min. rumahku kan jauh."_

KLIK!

Tampaknya Changmin tidak perduli dengan perkataan Junsu. Karena ia buru-buru menutup telpon dan mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Dengan gerakan yang sangat hati-hati, Changmin membuka pintu kamarnya. Saat sudah di luar, ia dapat mencium wangi harum masakan Yunho. Setelah beberapa langkah, Changmin dapat melihat pintu keluar.

Drap-drap-drap.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar, dan Changmin tahu itu Yunho. Buru-buru Changmin melangkah dan…

Cklek!

Ia sudah menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia berhasil keluar dan ia tidak perduli sekarang, apakah Yunho tahu atau tidak kalau dia tidak ada di rumah. Yang penting sekarang adalah pergi ke rumah Junsu, dan meluapkan seluruh kesedihannya pada Junsu.

.

.

.

.

.

PUTIH © Ninamum Itha

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Joongwon, atau akrab di panggil Yesung, tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ia bukan sedang bermain Twitter atau membaca fanfic-fanfic para artis Korea, dan bukan juga sedang menonton video yaoi untuk 'belajar'. Sekali lagi bukan itu. Yesung kini sedang chatting dengan seseorang yang menurutnya berharga, tapi bukan Ryeowook dan Yesung tidak selingkuh. Jadi siapa orang itu?

"_500 juta won"_

Yesung mendesah kecewa. "Kenapa harganya begitu tinggi, eoh? Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu." lalu Yesung menekan tombol 'enter'.

"_Aku sedang butuh uang, kalau tidak mau aku akan mencari orang lain yang bisa membayar dengan harga itu." _Balas seseorang dengan nama 'Shin Caijing' itu.

Lagi-lagi Yesung menghela napasnya, kali ini lebih berat dan dalam. Kalau di jelaskan secara singkat, sebenarnya Yesung sedang bernegosiasi tentang harga sebuah ginjal. Yup, ginjal untuk pasiennya, Cho Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya orang yang paling kekeh untuk operasi transplatasi ginjal itu adalah Yoochun. Ia meminta agar bagaimana pun caranya Yesung harus membuat Kyuhyun mau di operasi. Dengan begitu Yoochun tidak perlu memikirkan masalah kesehatan Kyuhyun lagi di tambah menepati janjinya sebelum Jaejoong meninggal agar menjaga Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar!" pinta Yesung pada teman chatting-nya itu.

Namja berkepala besar ini lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Yoochun. Ia mengerti dengan kondisi keuangan Kyuhyun. Jadi mungkin Yoochun akan menyerah untuk operasi itu. Karena tidak mungkin kan Yoochun yang membayar semua itu?

"_Yeobosseo?" _Jawab Yoochun pelan.

"Chunnie, aku sudah dapat pendonor ginjal, tapi…" Yesung menggantung kalimatnya.

"_Benarkah? Lalu apa masalahnya?"_ Tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Dia minta 500 juta won." Kata Yesung lesu.

"…"

"Kyuhyun tidak mungkin punya uang sebanyak itu kan? Belum lagi biaya operasinya, dia akan kebingungan dengan jumlah sebanyak itu." Kata Yesung panjang lebar.

"_Setujui saja."_ Kata Yoochun pelan.

"Memangnya Kyuhyun punya uang?" Tanya Yesung tak puas-puasnya bertanya.

"_Sudah setujui saja. Aku yang akan membayarnya!" _kata Yoochun kali ini dengan suara yang meninggi.

Yesung terdiam sebentar. Ia tahu betul sekarang ini perusahaan ayahnya Yoochun sedang dalam keadaan kurang sehat. Maka dari itu Yoochun bekerja keras agar dapat membantu ayahnya untuk memulihkan lagi keadaan perusahaan ayahnya. Entah dari mana uang 500 juta won itu, satu hal membuat Yesung janggal. "Kau begitu menjaganya… itu hanya permintaan Jaejoong atau kau saja yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya?" Tanya Yesung seperti mengintimidasi Yoochun.

"…"

"Apakah itu hanya perhatian biasanya? Dan… bukan Kyuhyun kan penyebab masalahmu dengan Junsu" Tanya Yesung lagi semakin mengintimidasi.

"_Bukan itu penyebabnya! Dan dia punya tabungan kau tahu?"_ jawab Yoochun akhirnya.

"Arrasseo, akan ku buatkan deal-nya. Sampai besok!"

Klik!

Tutup Yesung. "Kenapa salah tingkah begitu sih? Aku kan hanya bertanya. Seperti perempuan saja orang itu." Dumal yesung lalu kembali berkutat di depan layar laptopnya.

.

.

.

.

PUTIH © Ninamum Itha

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 pagi. Dan Changmin baru sampai ke rumah Junsu. Ponselnya di matikan, agar Yunho tidak dapat menghubunginya.

"Ini teh hangat untukmu, Min" tawar Junsu dan langsung di raih oleh Changmin.

"Gomawo chagiya."

Mungkin agak sedikit janggal mengapa Changmin memanggil Junsu dengan panggilan 'Chagi'. Tapi memang itulah kenyataanya, mereka berpacaran dan namja yang di lihat Yoochun tadi siang di rumah Junsu adalah Changmin.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku, Min" pinta Junsu lembut. Ia lalu menaruh gelas yang teh yang telah di minum Changmin.

"Panggil aku Minnie-chagi dulu hyung, baru aku ceritakan." Pinta Changmin entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya.

Junsu menatap mata Changmin sendu. Ia jadi teringat akan Yoochun yang telah ia sakiti hatinya. Sedangkan mata ini, mata Changmin yang begitu manja. Ia sangat iba dengan Changmin yang hanya menjadi pelampiasan untuk Yunho. Junsu tidak bisa membiarkan Changmin begitu saja di sakiti oleh Yunho. Changmin sudah seperti adik baginya, terlepas dari tahu atau tidaknya hal itu.

"Minnie-chagi, tell me" pinta Junsu lagi. Suaranya terdengar begitu lembut mengalun di telinga Changmin. Changmin sangat menyayangi Junsu, walau ia tidak mengerti mengapa rasanya beda dengan rasa sayangnya dengan Yunho.

"Aku sedang malas menceritakan dia, chagi. Bagaimana kalau cerita tentang kita, hum?" Kata Changmin sambil menatap Junsu jahil. Ia lalu menelusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Junsu yang wangi itu. "Kau wangi sekali Chagi."

"Aniyho Min, ceritakan saja padaku!" pinta Junsu sambil menahan desahannya kerena perlakuan Changmin pada lehernya.

"Aku malas menceritakan si kulit coklat itu. Kulitmu begitu halus hyung. Aku suka" kata Changmin yang sudah mulai kehilangan control atas dirinya. "Sebentar saja ya hyung, kumohon" pinta Changmin yang Junsu tahu takkan bisa di tolak.

.

.

.

.

.

PUTIH © Ninamum Itha

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang dulu Kyu." Kata Yoochun sambil memakai jaketnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela; terlihat langit yang masih hujan dan gelap. Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Yoochun tanpa berkata apa pun.

Yoochun lalu ikut memandang jendela; terlihat langit yang masih hujan dan gelap. Yoochun tertawa kecil. "Kau mengkhawatirkan aku?" Tanya Yoochun dengan senyum yang masih menghias di wajahnya.

"Ne."

Entah kenapa Yoochun senang sekali. Walau hanya satu kata. Entah dia sudah gila atau apa. "Aku akan berhati-hati. Kau juga, langsung tidur ya? Nanti aku bantu buat skripsimu." Kata Yoochun dan akhirnya ia keluar dari apartement Kyuhyun.

"Huuh…" Yoochun menghela napas dan tersenyum. "Dia mengkhawatirkan aku."

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho sudah mencari di seluruh ruangan rumahnya. Tapi Changmin tidak ada. Di telpon berapa kali pun, ponsel Changmin tetap tidak aktif. Yunho tidak tahu harus mencari Chanmin kemana. Dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kau di mana, Min?" Tanya Yunho frustasi.

.

.

.

* * *

*Annyeong.

Nina update chapter 3. Mian ya kalo lama dan typo. Atau udah lupa. Abis kemaren Nina abis kehilangan yang cukup besar sih. Ponsel, lappie, sampe FD Nina ilang. Semua lanjutan strory Nina di sana. Shadow sky chap terakhir juga udah bikin. Untung yang Wonkyu udah Nina update, soalnya itu paling nguras otak. *puuh.

Ohya Minal aidzin walfa idzin raederdul. Makasih buat semua review yang masuk, makasiiiiih! Nina baca kok satu-satu.

Kalo ngerasa kelamaan update, bisa ingetin Nina di Twitter itahj. Nina pelupa berat sih.


	4. Chapter 4

Sequel dari FF-ku yang berjudul "TERSEMBUNYI"

.

A Fanfiction by **Ninamum Itha**

.

**"PUTIH"**

.

Kyuhyun sulit lepas dari bayang Jaejoong yang sudah tenang di kehidupan yang lain. Dan kondisinya yang rapuh, membuat Yoochun terus menyalurkan perhatianya kepada Kyuhyun. Namun, apa jawaban Yoochun saat Kyuhyun tanya "kenapa kau begitu memperhatikan aku?"

**Main cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun.

Park Yoochun

**Another cast:**

Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Kim Jongwoon

Kim Ryeowook

.

Dan cast lain akan menyusul.

.

Happy reading!

Cerita sebelumnya:

Yesung sudah mendapatkan pendonor ginjal untuk Kyuhyun. Namun masalahnya, si pendonor yang bernama Sin Caijin itu minta bayaran sebesar 500 juta won. WOW! Jumlah yang bahkan untuk orang kaya pun tidak sedikit. Yesung merasa ragu kalau Kyuhyun dapat membayarnya, tapi Yoochun memaksanya untuk menyetujui ginjal yang mahalnya selangit itu.

Di samping itu, Yunho. Mantan kekasih sekaligus saingan Kyuhyun dalam cintanya dengan Jaejoong tengah diliputi masalah kepercayaan dengan Changmin. Kekasih barunya.

.

.

.

.

"Lima ratus juta ya..."

Yoochun duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Ia sedang menimbang-nimbang cara cepat mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu. Dokter tampan ini sudah menghitung-hitung jumlah uang di rekeningnya, dan hasilnya masih lumayan jauh. Tanggal gajian juga masih 20 hari lagi. Dia pusing sendiri sekarang.

"Dokter Park Yoochun si jidat lebar, si rambut licin, si bibir tebal. Lalalala, melamun-melamun seperti ayam yang mau di potong. Lalalalala~~"

"Huh"

Yesung menghentikan nyanyian dan acara goyang itiknya. "Tumben tidak marah?" tanyanya lalu duduk di hadapan Yoochun.

"Dari dulu aku sudah mengerti dirimu yang setengah pintar itu."

"Eh? Makasih."

"Itu sindiran tahu!"

"Hahaha," Yesung tergelak."Bagaimana?" tiba-tiba nada bicaranya berubah serius. Yoochun mengerti, itu pasti menyangkut Kyuhyun.

"Semuanya lancar." Bohong Yoochun. "Kapan uangnya harus di kirim?"

"Secepatnya." jawab Yesung cepat. "Kyuhyun itu orang kaya ya?" tanyanya penasaran. Setahunya selama ini, Kyuhyun hanyalah mahasiswa biasa dengan kemampuan uang yang juga biasa. 500 juta itu bukan angka main-main.

"Mungkin" Yoochun mengendik. "Aku harus pergi. Ada urusan penting, mungkin tiga hari aku akan kembali."

"Mau kemana tiga hari?"

"Mencari sesuatu untuk seseorang." Singkat Yoochun. Ia lalu merapikan kertas-kertas di mejanya. Bersiap untuk pergi.

"Operasi ginjalnya?" tanya yesung.

"Tiga hari lagi."

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini matahari datang malu-malu. Langit masih kelam walau sudah jam delapan pagi. Semua orang beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Kerja, berdagang, sekolah ada juga yang melanjutkan tidurnya di bawah selimut. Nyaman sih alasan terbesarnya.

Tapi Kyuhyun berbeda. Pagi kelam di hari jumat, dia bersimpuh terdiam di depan sebuah makam. Makam yang entah sampai kapan akan terus di ziarahinya. Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam. Matanya lelah sudah menangisi orang ini. Mulutnya pegal sudah menggumamkan namanya. Tapi hatinya masih rindu dan menyesali kepergian orang ini. Entah sampai kapan Kyuhyun begini, mungkin sampai tubuhnya tak mampu lagi, ia akan berhenti.

"Jaejoong hyung apa kabarmu? Aku disini tidak baik, aku kosong tanpa kamu hyung"

_Desau angin lewat dengan sungkan. Kesedihan bocah ringkih ini begitu memilukan._

"Dulu kau yang sakit, sekarang aku yang lemah. Makin lemah tiap detiknya, bahkan waktuku hanya untuk memikirkan sejarah."

_Ilalang yang tinggi menari dengan lagu sedih. Bak merasakan kepedihan sosok pucat nan kering itu._

"Aku harusnya bersyukur, tak mendapatkanmu sekali pun. Asal aku masih bisa bertatap mata denganmu, berbagi tawa. Tapi sekarang, batu ini, nama yang di ukir di sini. Hanya itu yang menandakan bahwa kau tidur di bawah sini."

_Arti pagi kelam ini. Hanya satu, kesedihannya yang di wakili kelam ini._

"Andai ini negri dongeng, aku akan menciummu, lalu kau bangun, dan kita hidup bahagia selamanya hyung!"

Tetesan langit itu . Sederas air matanya yang mengalir bersamaan air hujan. Hati itu berlubang sudah, lubang yang besar dan hitam. Seperti kertas yang sudah tak putih lagi. Takkan kembali ke warna asalnya sekalipun di hapus sekuat tenaga.

Kyuhyun tak perduli butiran air menghujam tubuhnya. Dingin itu tak ada artinya, dari dulu perasaan dingin hatinya selalu bersamanya. Jaejoong saja yang begitu baik menemaninya. Jaejoong saja yang sebaik itu. Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yoochun menyetir mobilnya cepat. Sebelum pergi selama tiga hari, setidaknya ia ingin pamit dulu. sekalian mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun, siapa tahu belum makan. setahunya, Kyuhyun masih begitu cuek pada perutnya sendiri. tiga hari itu bukan waktu yang sebentar.

"Ah!"

Yoochun bingung sendiri dengan dirinya yang khawatiran itu. Dia mencoba menyamakan rasanya dengan Junsu, hasilnya hanya berbeda di bagian respon saja. Kyuhyun dingin bagai salju.

Sesampainya di depan gedung Apartement Kyuhyun. Matanya seperti di tarik oleh sesosok namja berkulit pucat, rambut basah dan bibir menggigil tengah berjalan sempoyongan sambil meraba tembok. Yoochun segera tahu kalau itu Kyuhyun. dengan cepat ia berlari menyongsong tubuh ringkih yang sudah di ambang keseimbangannya. dan

_Hup!_

Yoochun berhasil menangkap tubuh itu, sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun benar kehilangan kesadarannya. Saat itu, Yoochun dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah yang pucat itu. Cuaca diluar memang hujan, dan Kyuhyun mulai lagi dengan dirinya yang merasa sendiri itu.

* * *

*Annyeong!

Nina rasanya begitu lama menelantarkan ff ini. kkkkk. pendek, cuma mau liat, masih ada yang minat atau enggak. kalau yang baca pada rvw, nina Janji akan update paling lama hari minggu. tapi kalo engga, nina discontinued aja deh.

terima kasi jua, bwt yg kemaren, txxxxxx! aku bacaa kookkk!


	5. Chapter 5

Sequel dari FF-ku yang berjudul "TERSEMBUNYI"

.

A Fanfiction by **Ninamum Itha**

.

**"PUTIH"**

.

Kyuhyun sulit lepas dari bayang Jaejoong yang sudah tenang di kehidupan yang lain. Dan kondisinya yang rapuh, membuat Yoochun terus menyalurkan perhatianya kepada Kyuhyun. Namun, apa jawaban Yoochun saat Kyuhyun tanya "kenapa kau begitu memperhatikan aku?"

**Main cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun.

Park Yoochun

**Another cast:**

Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Kim Jongwoon

Kim Ryeowook

.

Dan cast lain akan menyusul.

.

Happy reading!

A/N : untuk pair Yookyu ini. aku sempet mikir dengan basic Kyuhyun yang emang ngefans sama Yoochun looo.

_2006/02/09 00:27_  
_ Micky Yoochun…. Aku pikir,_  
_ Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu mereka._  
_ Mereka adalah orang sibuk..haha._

_2006/02/16 12:53  
Aku tau~~~~ haha  
-.- haha.  
Aku ingin menjadi teman baik dengan Micky Yoochun  
Aku ingin membuat para fans cemburu kepada saya. haha_

Yaaa, kira-kira begitulah. Kyuhyun ngeposting di cyworldnya, pre-debut.

Yaaa sudah A/N dari Nina, selamat membaca semuanyaaaa!

* * *

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Yoochun menemukan Kyuhyun dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia berfikir, kalau orang lain yang dititipi Kyuhyun pasti takkan betah menjaga anak keras kepala, pemurung, dan dingin ini.

Yoochun menarik napas dalam. Di perhatikannya wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat itu. Dahinya berkerut, tidak mungkin 'kan tidurnya mimpi indah.

"Mmm..." Kyuhyun menggumam dalam tidurnya. menggertarkan hati Yoochun yang makin merasa kalau _'bocah kurus ini tidak bisa di tinggal' _

Yoochun terduduk dilantai di samping kasur Kyuhyun. Rasanya ada perasaan takut, dan gelisah dalam hatinya. Ia tak mengerti perasaan apa yang sedang dirasakannya kini. Bingung itu terasa nyata adanya. Ia menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

* * *

_Pagi ini Jaejoong bangun pagi sekali. Ia juga sudah mandi dengan air dingin, dan segar. sambil bersenandung ria, ia memasak banyak sekali makanan di dapur. Dan tetap dengan senandungnya yang merdu itu._

_Ting-tong! ting-tong!_

_Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Pagi-Pagi begini?" Jaejoong lalu menyalin nasi merah buatannya. "Tunggu sebentar!" katanya dan lalu baranjak menuju pintu rumahnya. Saat membuka pintu rumahnya, ada sosok cassanova dengan senyum sungkan sedang menatapnya. "Yoochun? kenapa kamu? Ayo masuk!"_

_"Tidak Jae aku mau ke rumah sakit setelah ini, cuma mau kasih titipan dari Junsu." Katanya dengan bibir yang gemetaran. cuaca di luar memang sedang dingin-dinginnya. "Nih!" lalu Yoochun menyodorkan sekotak kado. "hadiah ulang tahunmu dari Junsu."_

_"Yoochun! kamu jauh-jauh, dingin-dingin, pagi-pagi cuma mengantar ini saja?" kata Jaejoong antara takjub dan iba. "Dasar kalau sudah cinta kamu itu rela melakukan apa saja. huh! tapi ini terima kasih ya."_

_"Enggak juga sih. hehehehe"_

* * *

Yoochun terbangun.

Mimpi.

_"Dasar kalau sudah cinta kamu itu rela melakukan apa saja. huh! tapi ini terima kasih ya."_

"Hhh..." Yoochun menghela napas, ia lalu mengusap keringat yang menempel di jidat lebarnya. "Apa aku..."

"Kau mimpi apa Yoochun hyung?"

Yoochun terkesiap, suara Kyuhyun membuatnya refleks menoleh dan mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk diatas kasur memandanginya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyu?" tanya Yoochun lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia lalu mengambil posisi duduk di samping kasur Kyuhyun.

"Hyung yang sudah bangun, yang tidur siapa..."

"Eh? aku ya?" Yoochun menggaruk tengkuknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Samar sekali. Yoochun sendiri bahkan tidak dapat melihatnya. "Yoochun hyung ngapain kesini?"

Yoochun menoleh menatap Kyuhyun. Ia jadi teringat niat awalnyanya untuk datang. "Itu, aku cuma mau bilang, kalau tiga hari lagi kau sudah bisa operasi-"

"Tidak mau." kata Kyuhyun langsung mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

Pandangan mata Yoochun berubah lembut. Ia menggapai tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya lembut. Kyuhyun terbengong.

"Sekali ini Cho Kyuhyun. Sayangilah dirimu, nyawamu." ucapnya lembut, namun tegas.

Kyuhyun mengatur debaran jantungnya. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Kyuhyun lalu menatap Yoochun. Orang yang menurutnya sangat baik padanya. selama dua bulan ini, tanpa alasan yang Kyuhyun mengerti, Yoochun terus menyalurkan perhatian padanya. Rela pulang malam karena dirinya. Kyuhyun hargai itu.

"Kalau nanti kau sudah operasi, dirimu tidak akan selemah ini." kata Yoochun lagi.

_"Kalau nanti kau sudah operasi, dirimu tidak akan selemah ini."_

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya, Yoochun berhasil membuat hatinya hangat dan mendingin seketika. ia jadi sadar kalau dirinya selama ini membuat Yoochun susah. mengurusi dirinya yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya Yoochun. Kyuhyun mengerti. Ia sudah tahu keputusan apa yang akan diambilnya,_  
_

Operasi itu.

Kyuhyun akan melakukannya, melakukan apa yang Yoochun inginkan. Segera menjadi namja kuat dan takkan menyusahkannya lagi. Setelah operasi itu berakhir. Kyuhyun akan pergi jauh-jauh dari kehidupan Yoochun. melupakan semuanya. Kuliahnya, Jaejoong, Yoochun. Pergi kemana saja di mana ia bisa menjadi manusia baru.

"Arraseo hyung, aku akan melakukannya."

Yoochun tersenyum. Ia senang akhirnya Kyuhyun mau melakukan operasi itu. Padahal tanpa ia sadari, operasi itu akan menjadi akhir dari pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pamit pada Kyuhyun untuk pergi selama tiga hari. Yoochun langsung pergi menuju rumah ayahnya. Terakhir kali kesana adalah tiga bulan lalu. Yoochun berniat meminta uang berapa pun itu agar dapat membeli ginjal untuk operasi Kyuhyun. Walau Yoochun mengerti keadaan keuangan perusahaan ayahnya yang kurang baik itu. Tapi itu saja yang dapat Yoochun lakukan selain menjual dirinya kepada pasien tante-tante genit yang suka padanya mungkin.

_Tap._

Setelah sekian bulan, akhirnya dia menginjakkan kakinya kembali kerumah orang tuanya. Ada perasaan rindu yang meletup-letup dihatinya. Yoochun menekan bel rumahnya yang lumayan besar itu.

Ting-tong! Ting-tong!

Yoochun menunggu dengan sabar sampai akhirnya munculah wanita paruh baya. Wajahnya masih cantik, untuk ukuran wanita di usianya. Ia menggunakan baju hangat berwarna merah. Membuatnya menjadi sangat mirip dengan bunga mawar merah.

"Micky-ku chagi!"pekiknya senang. ia memeluk Yoochun hangat. Yoochun membalasnya sama hangat.

.

Yoochun kini sudah duduk nyaman di ruang tamu rumah orang tuanya. Ia senang sekali bisa pulang ke rumah. Walau tujuan yang sebenarnya bukanlah untuk itu.

"Mungkin sudah insting seorang ibu kali ya nak, hari ini aku masak makanan spesial semua." kata umma Yoochun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping putra sulungnya itu.

"Tapi tidak masak makanan kesukaanku?" kata Yoochun menuntut. dirinya yang aslinya manja itu keluar.

"Apanya kesukaan? Semua masakanku 'kan favoritmu sayang." kata sang umma dengan kekehannya.

"Ah iya," Yoochun selalu kalah gombal-gombalan dengan umma-nya. "Appa di mana? Kerja?"

"Tadi umma tinggal dia sedang tidur. lagi pula ini sudah malam, masa masih kerja?" kata umma-nya lagi-lagi terkekeh.

Yoochun lalu melihat jam tangannya.

11 pm.

Mengingat hari sudah malam. Yoochun jadi kepikiran Kyuhyun. Ia takut Kyuhyun belum tidur dan lagi-lagi menangis sesugukan sendiran.

_'Bagaimana makannya'_

_'Sudah tidur apa belum ya?'_

_'Penyakitnya kambuh lagi atau tidak?'_

Berbagai pertanyaan berputar cepat di kepalanya. Membuatnya merasa pusing dan gelisah. Kyuhyun itu tipe orang yang tidak bisa membuat orang tenang, jadi kepikiran terus-menerus. Takut ada apa-apa.

"Umma siapkan makanan dulu ya? nanti kalau sudah makan kamu tidur saja. besok pagi baru ketemu appa-nya."

Yoochun tersenyum kepada umma-nya. Ia memperhatikan punggung umma-nya yang menghilang di dapur.

_Drrt! drrt!_

Ponsel Yoochun bergetar sebentar. Entah kenapa Yoochun berpikiran Kyuhyunlah yang mengiriminya pesan.

.

_From : Yesung  
_

melihat nama Yesung, Yoochun menghela napas. Aneh sekali dirinya mengharapkan Kyuhyun megiriminya pesan.

Tunggu!

Berharap?

Yoochun lalu membaca pesan yang dikirimi Yesung yang isinya hanya selamat tidur.

"Huh" Yoochun memandangi ponselnya malas. Ia memainkan ponselnya saja selama beberapa menit. Sampai akhirnya ia mengirimi Kyuhyun pesan singkat. Sekedar mengecek apakah Kyuhyun sudah tidur atau belum, kalau belum. Kenapa belum tidur. dan kalau-

Drrt! Drrt!

Ponselnya bergetar singkat Yoochun lalu membaca pesan balasan dari Kyuhyun.

.

_From : Cho Kyuhyun_

_Belum._

.

Firasat Yoochun benar.

.

_To : Cho Kyuhyun_

_Tidurlah. sudah malam._

.

Tak lama, umma Yoochun keluar dari dapur dan menyuruh Yoochun segera makan. Kemudian yeoja paruh baya itu beranjak naik dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Drrt! Drrt!

_From : Cho Kyuhyun_

_Tidak bisa tidur, kepalaku sakit._

_Bagaimana cara menghilangkannya Hyung?_

_._

Yoochun mengerti kenapa kepala Kyuhyun pusing.

.

_To : Cho Kyuhyun._

_Jangan menangis terus._

_kepalamu berat jadinya._

.

Setelahnya tidak ada balasan lagi dari Kyuhyun. Yoochun berpikir kalau Kyuhyun pasti sudah tidur. Ia lalu beranjak ke ruang makan dan mengisi perutnya yang lapar itu. Dia sudah agak tenang karena Kyuhyun pasti sudah tidur.

.

.

.

.

Sementara sendiri di apartemen-nya Kyuhyun terdiam sambil memegangi ponsel di tangannya. Yoochun bisa disamakan dengan anak kemarin sore yang baru mengenalnya. Tapi Yoochun begitu mudah memahami dirinya. Yoochun benar, kepalanya memang pusing karena kebanyakan menangis. Hal itu semakin menegaskan perasaan remang-remang yang di rasakan Kyuhyun.

Yakin.

Yakin sudah dirinya kalau dia memang sudah terjerumus ke dalam pesona Park Yoochun. Dokter baik hati yang sudah punya kekaksih. Kyuhyun memukuli dadanya. mencoba merusak rasa suka itu, sebelum ia merasakan sakit untuk yang kedua kalinya. Rasanya tidak enak sama sekali menyukai seseorang yang sudah di miliki orang lain. Kyuhyun pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, saat ia yang begitu mencintai Jaejoong yang mutlak milik Yunho. Lagi. Kyuhyun memukuli dadanya, pusat seluruh perasaan, baik suka maupun bencinya. berharap dengan itu ia dapat menghentikan segala perasaan yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Yoochun menelan ludahnya kecut. Ia kebingungan harus mencari kemana lagi tambahan uang untuk operasi itu. Appa-nya memberikannya uang. namun hanya 50 juta, masih sangat kurang ke angka 500 juta. Appa-nya bilang _"Kalau pun ada, sudah kuberikan semuanya untukmu, nak" _. Yoochun sebenarnya tidak enak hati oleh orang tuanya. Tapi dia sudah kepalang janji.

Maka dari itu dia menggunakan cara yang paling tidak ingin dia gunakan. Jalan dengan tante-tante girang yang kaya raya. Yoochun sih berniat meminjam uang saja. berapa saja asal dapat menambah kas yang dimilikinya sekarang. Yoochun juga sudah menghubungi teman lamanya yang dulu bilang sangat tertarik dengan mobil rcz peugeot kesayangannya.

"Chunnie, mau menginap dirumahku tidak? suamiku sedang keluar negeri kuoook!" tawar seorang tante yang menggelendot di lengan Yoochun.

"Aku tidak mau dengan malam yang tanggung. kalau ingin pergi sekalian berlibur saja cantik." kata Yoochun setengah hati. ia tidak mungkin menolak tapi tak mungkin juga menerima tawaran itu. tapi demi uang, Yoochun rela menggombal sedikit. ingat! sedikit.

Si tante girang lalu meloncat-loncat senang. Ia lalu mulai memikirkan daftar tempat-tempat romantis yang ingin di kunjunginya bersama Yoochun.

.

Malam itu Yoochun lewati dengan selamat. Ia hanya menemani si tante belanja dan makan bersama. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Yoochun menghubungi teman lamanya dan berusaha menawari mobilnya kepada orang itu, namun malang. Dia sudah beli, bahkan keluaran 2013. Yoochun terdiam di bangku sebuah taman. Ia memutar otaknya agar bagaimana pun juga bisa menjalankan operasi untuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Tekanan darahmu 50-60, rendah sekali Kyuhyun." kata Yesung kepada Kyuhyun yang tengah melihat yesung melepas manset tensimeter dari lengannya. "Apa ada yang mengganngu pikiranmu?" tanya sang dokter. Wajar.

"Iya. Ada."

"Tentang apa?"

"Yoochun"

"Ha?" Yesung bingung. "Kau ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Yesung melupakan keprofesionalannya sebagai seorang dokter. Menanyakan hal pribadi.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Hmm..." Yesung melepas stetoskopnya. "Tentang operasi itu, apakah kau sudah tahu?" tanya Yesung akhirnya.

"Sudah. Aku akan melakukannya"

"Bukan maksudku biayanya."

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung serius. "Memangnya berapa?"

"Eh? kau belum tahu?" tanya Yesung bingung. "500 juta won,"

Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya. Ia mana mungkin punya uang sebanyak itu.

"Yoochun bilang dia..." Yesung menghentikan kalimatnya.

Dia dan Kyuhyun sama-sama sadar Kalau Yoochun yang akan membayar harga ginjal yang selangit itu.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membeku di kamarnya. ia tidak menyangka kalau dirinya begitu amat-sangat menyusahkan. Ia tidak pernah berharap di lahirkan jadi benalu untuk orang lain. Ia hanya ingin hidup normal. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhuyun merasa begitu tidak berguna bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju lemari kamarnya. Mengambil beberapa lembar bajunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kopernya. Kyuhyun berpikir, inilah satu-satunya cara agar dia tidak perlu menyusahkan orang lain lagi.

* * *

*yaah!

Gimana? mmm, nina sudah tepat janji 'kan? Nina update cepet nih buat reader yang kemaren rivw. makasiiih! membangkitkan mood nulis fic. hihihi.

Ohya, gimana buat endingnya? nina udah kepikiran sad ending sih, tapi kalo mau yang lain bisa. tinggal bilang aja.

sekarang, apa ini perlu dilanjut? kalo dilanjut reviw ya, nina lebih males ngetik kalo ngeliatin siders. ne? rvw plisss

~nina


	6. Chapter 6

_Kyuhyun membeku di kamarnya. ia tidak menyangka kalau dirinya begitu amat-sangat menyusahkan. Ia tidak pernah berharap di lahirkan jadi benalu untuk orang lain. Ia hanya ingin hidup normal. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merasa begitu tidak berguna bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri._

_Ia berjalan pelan menuju lemari kamarnya. Mengambil beberapa lembar bajunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kopernya. Kyuhyun berpikir, inilah satu-satunya cara agar dia tidak perlu menyusahkan orang lain lagi._

_._

_._

_._

Sequel dari FF-ku yang berjudul "TERSEMBUNYI"

.

A Fanfiction by **Ninamum Itha**

.

**"PUTIH"**

.

Kyuhyun sulit lepas dari bayang Jaejoong yang sudah tenang di kehidupan yang lain. Dan kondisinya yang rapuh, membuat Yoochun terus menyalurkan perhatianya kepada Kyuhyun. Namun, apa jawaban Yoochun saat Kyuhyun tanya "kenapa kau begitu memperhatikan aku?"

**Main cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun.

Park Yoochun

**Another cast:**

Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Kim Jongwoon

Kim Ryeowook

.

Dan cast lain akan menyusul.

.

Happy reading!

* * *

Setelah selesai dengan baju-baju dan beberapa barang pentingnya. Kyuhyun duduk terdiam di atas kasurnya. Dipandanginya sekeliling kamarnya, ia baru tinggal 2 tahun disini. Tapi kenangan bersama Jaejoong begitu banyak. Seseorang yang sudah merubah hidupnya. Membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sedikit arti hidup di kala seluruh orang menolaknya.

.

_"Kyuhyun, besok aku akan pergi berlibur ke Osaka" Jaejoong berkata sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah senang._

_"Sama siapa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya di samping Jaejoong. Dia penasaran sekali, terlihat dari wajahnya yang antusias._

_Melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, Jaejoong makin tidak tega saja. Namun semuanya memang harus di cegah sebelum terlambat. Jadi saja Jaejoong menahan senyumnya agar tetap menghias bibirnya."Sama Yunho," Jaejoong lalu melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah. "Mau oleh-oleh apa?"_

_Kyuhyun merasa kering. Ia mengangkat tangannya lalu menggigiti jarinya, menahan lara yang di rasakannya itu. "Enggak usah, kalian senang-senang saja" kata Kyuhyun yang tak bisa menahan senyumnya. tapi tidak pula menunjukan wajah sedihnya. Ia berusaha kuat._

_"Oh... begitu." gumam Jaejoong yang bingung menjawab apa. "Kalau Kyuhyun mau ikut sih gak apa-apa. Ajak temanmu yang lain kalau perlu, biar ramai."_

_Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Hyung lupa ya, temanku 'kan cuma Jaejoong hyung saja."_

.

"Setelah ini apa? Apa setelah ini? Aku akan kehilangan apa lagi?" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya yang terasa berat. Rasanya hatinya kosong sekali. Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah terhadap dirinya hingga teman saja Kyuhyun bingung menyebutkan namanya.

.

_Kyuhyun terdiam di dalam salah sebuah kamar rawat di rumah sakit. Kamar yang sudah kosong. Penghuni sebelumnya sudah pergi jauh meninggalkan segores luka panjang di hatinya. Ia menikmati terpaan angin dingin yang menyentuh pipinya. Angin dari jendela yang di biarkan terbuka begitu saja._

_Kasur itu juga sudah kosong. seprainya sudah di tata rapi dan apik kembali oleh petugas kebersihan. Kamar itu kosong. Sama kosongnya dengan hatinya yang perlahan terasa membeku. Karena Kyuhyun sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit. Baginya itu hal lumrah saja._

_Cklek!_

_Terdengar suara pintu di buka. menghentikan Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam dunianya. Sesosok namja tinggi memakai baju putih yang khas masuk. Kyuhyun melirik sebentar. "Apa?" tanyanya langsung kepada si pria berpakaian putih khas kedokteran itu._

_"Hanya mengecek saja." singkat si dokter._

_"Tidak ada apa-apa 'kan?"_

_"Tidak."_

_"Sudah selesai mengeceknya?"_

_"Belum" jawab sang dokter, Yoochun. "Aku bukan datang untuk melihat apakah kamar ini kau acak-acak atau tidak. Hanya memastikan keadaanmu."_

_Hening._

_Setelah itu hanya banyak hening. Kyuhyun merasa aneh, saat ia pikir ia benar-benar akan mati dalam kesendiriannya. Datang seorang asing yang memperhatikan keadaanya. Terus-menerus, hari ke hari, minggu bertambah minggu. Asing itu bahkan jadi kata asing karena tak ada asing lagi di antara mereka._

.

Hingga sekarang kata asing itu berubah menjadi iba. Kyuhyun mulai sedikit mengerti, selama ini dia yang lemah itu di kasihani saja. Benci. Ia benci di kasihani, seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah di kasihani. Kyuhyun mengerti, kata asing dalam hidupnya di ciptakan untuknya. agar ia terus mengasingkan diri dari siapa saja yang dekat dengannya. Benar kata para tetangganya saat ia masih kecil dulu kalau _"Anak ini pembawa sial!" _

Kyuhyun tidak tahu lagi dia akan kehilangan apa. Kyuhyun tidak tahu siapa yang senang dan sedih jika ia pergi. Ia tidak dapat memikirkan satu nama pun orang yang mengharapkan keberadaannya.

Ponselnya. Ia tatapi benda berhias gantungan bintang biru itu. Dari pagi ke malam hingga pagi lagi, tak ada yang menghubunginya.

Yoochun. _Ayolah, itu semua ibanya saja!_

Yoochun. Memikirkannya membuat Kyuhyun ingin tersenyum dan menangis sekaligus. Kyuhyun sadar dia menyukai pria baik itu. Hati tak 'kan berdusta bukan? Kepergiannya kali ini juga hanya untuk kebahagiaanya saja. Ketenangannya.

.

.

.

250 juta won sudah di kantongi Yoochun. Dalam 2 hari saja sudah bisa mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu. Dari tabungannya, Appa-nya, dan lagi tambahan mengorbankan harga dirinya itu. Dirinya juga yakin, dengan menjual mobil kesayangannya itu, semuanya cukup. Dalam kurang dari tiga hari semuanya cukup dan perasaanya jadi lega.

Yoochun menutup pintu mobilnya. Ia lalu mengambil bungkusan makanan yang tadi di belinya di kedai pinggir jalan, membukanya dan menikmatinya dengan lahap. Yoochun orangnya tidak pilih-pilih makanan, tapi makan-makanan pinggir jalan dia baru kali ini. Habis bagaimana? Uangnya tidak boleh di hambur-hamburkan begitu saja.

"Ahhh... ternyata enak juga" ucapnya merapikan bungkus makanan yang sudah habis isinya itu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bantalan kursi mobilnya. Matanya terpejam. Kantung hitam seperti milik panda di matanya itu jadi terlihat makin jelas saja.

Lelah. Dua hari tanpa tidur dan makan yang teratur pasti lelah. Leher bagian belakangnya juga terasa sakit. Namun, itu tidak seberapa di banding sakit disekujur tubuh yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Yoochun sering melihat orang sakit, tapi dia tidak membayangkan jika dialah yang terbaring lemah di kasur. pasti tidak enak sama sekali.

Kyuhyun.

Mengingat namanya rasa khawatir itu kembali menjalari tubuhnya. Yoochun masih menebak-nebak perasaan abstrak yang dirasakannya kini. Ia menelpon Kyuhyun.

_"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan"_

Yoochun mengernyit. Perasaan gelisah melingkupi hatinya. Padahal Yoochun tahu kalau ponsel Kyuhyun hanya sedang tidak aktif, bisa saja baterainya habis atau tidak ada sinyal. Tapi perasaanya berkata lain, Yoochun merasa ada yang salah dengan Kyuhyun. Ia lalu berinisiatif untuk menghubungi Yesung.

_~Tuuut_

_~Tuuut_

_"Yeobboseo Yoochun-ah ada apa?"_

"Hari ini apa Kyuhyun sudah chek up?" Yoochun menunggu jawaban Yesung dengan gelisah. Sementara di line seberang Yesung makin merasa ada yang aneh dengan Yoochun dan Kyuhyun.

_"Ya, tadi dia check up. Dan kondisinya menurun."_ jelasnya. _"Oh ya, aku juga sudah memberi tahunya."_

"Maksudnya?"

_"Aku sudah memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang operasi dan biayanya." Yesung menunggu reaksi Yoochun._

Sedangkan Yoochun sendiri terdiam. Dirinya bingung sekarang. Mengetahui harga ginjal itu, Kyuhyun bisa saja mundur. Padahal barusan Yesung bilang kondisi fisik Kyuhyun menurun.

"Kenapa kau bilang?"

_"Sudahlah, jadi semuanya tanggunganmu? Aku tahu perusahaan ayahmu sedang tidak sehat. Dan lagi kau sekarang dimana?"_

Yoochun membuka suaranya. "Aku segera pulang. Dan, ya aku yang menanggungnya, tidak apa-apa kasihan dia sakit begitu." katanya dengan jawaban yang mengalir begitu saja.

_"Kalau kau kasihan karena dia sakit, sekalian saja seluruh pasien rumah sakit kau yang bayari."_ kata Yesung jengkel. Dia cemburu pada Kyuhyun. Seorang anak baru yang masuk di antara mereka berdua. Bukannya Yesung memendam perasaan kepada Yoochun, tapi ia merasa seperti kehilangan. Yesung juga tahu hubungan Yoochun dan Junsu yang meregang. Dirinya yakin pasti Kyuhyunlah penyebabnya.

"Sungie-ah, aku tahu kau khawatir padaku. aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena membayarinya operasi."

Yesung terdiam mendengar kalimat menenangkan dari Yoochun itu. _"Sesukamu sajalah."_ katanya lalu mengakhiri pembicaraan.

.

.

.

Saat dengar dari Yesung bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tahu biaya itu. Yoochun buru-buru memacu mobilnya kembali ke Namdaemun. Ia tak langsung pulang ke apartemen-nya, melainkan pergi kekediaman Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi perasaannya memang tidak enak. Baginya, Kyuhyun itu mirip dengan anak SMP yang sering di-bully teman-temannya, minderan. Yoochun takut perasaan minder Kyuhyun itu membuatnya menjauh.

"Pergi kemana?" wajah Yoochun mengeras ia rasa seluruh dinding kokoh mana pun yang ada di sekelilingnya runtuh seketika kata 'Pergi' itu terucap dari tetangga di depan apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Saya tidak tahu, dia diam saja saat saya tanya dia mau kemana. Dia juga bawa tas besar, sepertinya mau pergi lama." jelas si tetangga kepada Yoochun yang kini terdiam lemas memandangi pintu apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kamsahamnida ajhumma. kalau begitu saya pergi dulu, kalau nanti dia pulang tolong hubungi nomor saya ya." kata Yoochun kemudian pergi setelah memberikan nomor ponselnya.

.

Yoochun melenggang lemas masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dirinya sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan baju kotor dan sepatu yang masih di kenakannya. Lelah yang kali ini ia rasakan begitu berbeda dengan lelah-lelah sebelumnya. Yoochun kembali mengecek ponselnya, ia mengharapkan balasan dari puluhan pesan yang di kiriminya kepada Kyuhyun. Yoochun sudah merasa, bahwa ada seutas benang merah yang menghubungkannya dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi khawatir itu menjadi-jadi tiap debaran jantungnya.

"Aish. kau dimana sih?"

Yoochun memegangi pelipisnya, ada sedikit rasa pusing di sana.

drrt!

drrt!

Yoochun merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia buru-buru mengeceknya, takut saja Kyuhyun minta jemput di suatu tempat. Ia berharap.

_'Su-ie'_

Hatinya merasa, seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dan sesuatu yang datang. Yoochun membaca pesan Junsu dengan raut sedih.

_"Aku di depan apartemen-mu, tolong bukakan pintunya."_

Yoochun melotot tak percaya. Ia otomatis bangun dan terduduk lemas. Hatinya bergetar, namun getarannya terasa lain. Yoochun berjalan pelan menuju pintu rumahnya. Saat memegang knop pintu, Yoochun sempat bingung. Ada Junsu, sedang berdiri menunggunya membukakan pintu. Yoochun tidak merasakan antusias itu lagi. Terasa sekali perubahan perasaannya terhadap Junsu. Tadinya ia berpikir tidak usah bertemu sama sekali juga tidak apa-apa. Ia bosan dengan kata-kata dan penjelasan.

Cklek!

Pintu itu pun terbuka. Yoochun memeta dengan jelas wajah kekasihnya itu. Hatinya sedikit melembut, ternyata rindu juga. "Masuklah."

Dan Junsu pun masuk ke dalam apartemen Yoochun. Ia tidak menunggu di suruh duduk, buktinya saja ia sudah menyamanka dirinya di sofa empuk empunya Yoochun.

"Yoochun-ah, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya sekarang. Kau tolong jangan marah dulu, setelah aku cerita, terserah saja mau bagaimana reaksimu padaku." Junsu memandang mata Yoochun lembut. Hati Yoochun bergetar, Ia memang belum bisa melepas Junsu sepenuhnya. perjuangannya untuk Junsu saja sudah begitu dalam dulu.

Junsu lalu menceritakan semuanya, segalanya, sampai ke detailnya kepada Yoochun. Changmin, Yunho. Bening-bening air mata itu juga tak kuasa di tahannya. Junsu tidak rela hanya karena sebuah kesalah pahaman saja, cintanya kepada Yoochun yang begitu besar harus di kubur.

Yoochun berpikir keras. Ini semua berhubungan. Tali merah tak kasat mata bernama takdir itu menghubungkannya dengan siapa saja yang bahkan belum di kenalnya sebelumnya. Kyuhyun, Yunho, Changmin.

Yoochun tidak bisa memberi pernyataan apa pun pada Junsu. Di satu sisi ia rasakan perasaan rindu pada Junsu, namun di sisi lain perasaan berbeda itu datang berhembus dingin di hati Yoochun, perasaan berbedanya terhadap Kyuhyun. Yoochun mengerti sudah arti _'debaran'_ -nya. Kyuhyun membutuhkannya.

"Aku percaya dengan semua yang kau katakan Su-ie" Yoochun berkata.

Junsu tersenyum.

"Tapi hatiku padamu sudah berbeda. seperti..." Yoochun menggantung kalimatnya.

Senyum itu pudar dari wajah Junsu. Tapi ia tetap menunggu kalimat Yoochun.

"Seperti ada yang mencuri itu darimu. Hatiku." kata Yoochun ragu. Ia tak sadar kalau kata-katanya sungguh keterlaluan. Namja memang terlahir seperti itu, perasaanya tidak sensitif.

Junsu memandang Yoochun lemas. Ia tidak bisa marah pada yoochun, ia tidak pernah bisa marah terhadap orang yang dicintainya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa meminta Yoochun menarik kembali kata-katanya. Dirinya juga sudah bersalah terhadap Yoochun.

.

Setelahnya Junsu hanya bisa terima dan pamit pulang. Hatinya hancur, harapan bahwa hubungannya akan kembali seperti semula itu sudah pupus. Yoochun-lah hidupnya. Hidup yang telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya, sama saja mati bukan?

.

.

.

PAGI itu pun datang. Yoochun terbangun. ia menatap dirinya yang masih sama seperti semalam, masih dengan baju dan sepatu ia tertidur di sofa. Yoochun mengecek ponselnya lagi. Tapi tidak ada balasan dari Kyuhyun. Tak bisa lagi menahan gelisah di hatinya, Yoochun lalu mandi dan bergegas pergi. Tempat pertama yang ia kunjungi adalah Apartemen Kyuhyun, Yoochun dapatkan lagi kata nihil itu.

Tak mau putus asa begitu saja, ia lalu mendatangi kampus Kyuhyun dan dapat kabar bahwa Kyuhyun sudah seminggu tidak datang. Tapi Shindong bilang, tidak ada mahasiswa yang resign dari kampus. Yoochun menghela napas lega. yoochun juga sempat menanyakan alamat orang tua Kyuhyun pada resepsionis, namun mereka bilang Kyuhyun memang tidak mencantumkan alamat orang tua. Bahkan yang jadi wali Kyuhyun adalah rektor kampus itu sendiri. Kyuhyun itu mahasiswa beasiswa spesial yang di pilih langsung oleh rektor. Jadi di wajar-wajarkan saja.

.

.

.

Sementara Yoochun sibuk dengan kegelisahannya. Kyuhyun justru duduk diam di atas kasurnya. Kasur single size yang dulu jadi tempatnya tidur selama sepuluh tahun. Ya, Kyuhyun di rumah orang tuanya. Tapi sayang saja, ia tidak bersama orang tuanya. Kyuhyun terdiam sendiri saja di kamar itu. Semuanya terasa bisu dan berdebu.

"Aku sudah pulang, umma, appa." katanya mencoba memecah kesunyian di kamar bahkan di rumah itu. Rumah ini begitu sepi. Pemiliknya sudah tidak lagi tinggal di sini selama belasan tahun lamanya. Kyuhyun pernah memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah ini. Tapi rasa sunyi itu seakan membunuhnya. Jadi saja Kyuhyun tinggal di Seoul bersama orang tua angkatnya.

_krrrt!_

Perasaan ngilu itu datang lagi. Menusuk-nusuk di bagian perut bawahnya. Kyuhyun tahu itu ginjalnya yang meronta kesakitan. Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya. kali ini rasa sebuah batu besar menghantam kepalanya. Ia meringkuk kesakitan. Kepalanya sakit, meyerang tengkuknya, bahkan matanya terasa begitu berat. Kyuhyun tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk menggambarkan betapa sakitnya.

Sedikit perasaan menyesal karena tidak menyetujui saja operasi itu. Tapi sekarang ia sudah disini. meringkuk kesakitan sendiri. Kyuhyun menyesal. Ia tidak sanggup menahan sakit ini sedirian. Ia butuh Yoochun bagaimana pun Yoochun menganggap betapa menyedihkannya dia. Kyuhyun mencoba mencari-cari ponselnya. Tapi detik ke detik pandangannya mengabur. Kyuhyun merasa ia telah pingsan karena semuanya terasa gelap. Tapi ia salah, ia masih merasakan ngilu luar biasa terutama pada bagian matanyanya. Tapi aneh, semuanya gelap. Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihat apa-apa.

_Deg!_

Badan Kyuhyun menegang kala merasakan keanehan pada matanya. Ia jelas-jelas membuka matanya. Tapi hanya gelap terasa. Ia seperti...

_Buta._

* * *

*Gyaa!

Demi apa ini Nina biki Kyu-Kyut butaaa. Nina nyesel tapi cuma itu doang yang ada di otak nina. Jadi selamat menikmati reader semuaaaaaa!

ohya. yaang login boleh cek PM.

Ohya, maap typo-nya yaa!


	7. Chapter 7

Sequel dari FF-ku yang berjudul "TERSEMBUNYI"

.

A Fanfiction by **Ninamum Itha**

.

**"PUTIH"**

.

Kyuhyun sulit lepas dari bayang Jaejoong yang sudah tenang di kehidupan yang lain. Dan kondisinya yang rapuh, membuat Yoochun terus menyalurkan perhatianya kepada Kyuhyun. Namun, apa jawaban Yoochun saat Kyuhyun tanya "kenapa kau begitu memperhatikan aku?"

**Main cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun.

Park Yoochun

**Another cast:**

Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Kim Jongwoon

Kim Ryeowook

.

Dan cast lain akan menyusul.

.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 7.

.

APA pun yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Yoochun berani bersumpah bahwa ia tidak perduli selain Kyuhyun yang sekarang entah berada di mana. Awalnya dia berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun hanya pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menenangkan dirinya ke suatu tempat. Namun ini sudah 4 hari. Yoochun tiap pagi menungguinya di lobby apartemen Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun menghilang bagai di telan bumi. Ponselnya sempat aktif, tapi itu 3 hari yang lalu.

Mencarinya di rumah orang tuanya? Bahkan Yoochun saja masih memikirkan jati diri Kyuhyun. Sampai tanda tangan untuk masuk universitas saja dia di wakili rektor kampus.

"Apa dia yatim piatu?" gumamnnya pelan.

"K-kurasa begi-tu." sahut seseorang entah siapa. Yoochun terkaget, dia tidak sendiri rupanya.

"Shindong-sshi?" Yoochun membenarkan posisi duduknya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Se-seharusnya saya yang bertanya, kenapa anda belum pulang?" ya, memang seharusnya Shindong yang bertanya. Saat tadi Yoochun ke kampusnya untuk mencari Kyuhyun, dan sekarang dia masih duduk diam di halaman kampusnya.

"Ah, iya. Saya istirahat sebentar." Yoochun tersenyum. "Oh ya, perkataan anda tadi apa maksudnya? Anda bilang tidak tahu apa pun tentang Kyuhyun."

Senja itu mulai menjelang. Yoochun duduk diam mendengarkan penuturan Shindong. Dirinya sedikit lebih mengerti tentang Kyuhyun yang 'sok' mandiri itu.

"Saat perayaan natal 2 tahun lalu. Hari libur nasional, banyak mahasiswa yang pulang ke kampung halamannya, atau sekedar membeli hiasan pohon natal untuk di rumah." tutur Shidong menatapi Yoochun yang mendengarkannya khidmat. "Kyuhyun hanya diam dan pulang. Saat saya tanya apa mau pulang kampung atau tidak, dia bilang, 'pulang kemana? Kampung saja tidak punya' katanya"

"Tidak punya kampung? " Yoochun mengelus pelipisnya. "Mana bisa manusia hidup sendirian seperti itu?" ucap Yoochun masih tak memercayai pendengarannya.

"Bukan tanpa teman sama sekali sih, dia masih berinteraksi dengan mahasiswa di sini. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak ada teman untuk cerita. Setahuku ada satu, namanya Kim Jaejoong, tapi kudengar dia sudah..."

"Meninggal." sambung Yoochun. Ia terpana. Ia masih ingat betul pelajaran di SMP-nya bahwa manusia adalah membutuhkan satu sama mengerti, Kyuhyun bukanlah manusia super yang bisa membantah teori itu. Kyuhyun memang sendiri, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa hidup sendiri. Buktinya saja dia hampir mati karena Jaejoong mati. Bukan dia tidak butuh orang lain, tapi mungkin saja pribadinya yang minderan itu membuatnya sulit mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Semuanya disimpan sendiri saja.

"Maka dari itu saya selalu menegurnya duluan. Yang lain mungkin tidak mengerti, tapi saya berharap dia tidak mengucilkan dirinya begitu." sambung Shingdong dengan wajah sedih. Entah kenapa ia merasakan iba saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berangkat, atau pulang sendiri saja dari kampus.

"Mana bisa seperti itu?"

"Saya tahu temannya Jaejoong saja, dan saya senang sekali saat tahu anda mencari Kyuhyun." wajah sedih Shindong berubah cerah. Ia menatap Yoochun seperti seorang ayah yang akan mempercayakan anaknya kepada menantunya."Ternyata tidak seburuk yang saya bayangkan." gumamnya pelan.

'Ini seburuk yang kau bayangkan' inner Yunho berkata. "Shindong-sshi, terima kasih atas waktu anda. Saya permisi." tukas Yoochun terburu-buru. Ia lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Shindong yang kebingungan sendiri.

"Bicaraku kok lancar begini yah?" bingungnya saat menyadari ia sudah tidak bicara tergagap lagi. Mungkin feromon Yoochun begitu kuat hingga membuat gagapnya hilang.

.

.

.

Gelap itu kentara. Bukan gelap-gelap karena sedikitnya pencahayaan, tapi hanya gelap yang terasa menyelubungi hatinya. Junsu remuk hatinya. Ia membisu. Seperti hanya boneka. Tanpa nyawa. Tatapan matanya kosong saja, dirinya tidak pernah menyangka kehilangan Yoochun rasanya sedalam ini.

Junsu berjalan langkah demi langkahnya. perlahan sekali. Ia seperti transparan, bahkan dirinya sendiri tak tahu sebenarnya dia itu ada atau tidak. Semuanya berjalan cepat, semuanya punya tujuan, entah itu pergi atau pun pulang. Semuanya kecuali dirinya.

"Ibu~~~~" suara anak kecil menangis mengganggu pendengaran dan menyedot perhatian Junsu. Anak itu menangis enteng sekali, kehilangan barang kesayangannya. Itulah yang Junsu pikirkan.

Enteng sekali anak itu menangis, karena anak itu tahu, cepat atau lambat ia pasti bertemu lagi dengan ibunya. Berbeda dengan dirinya, Yoochun sudah bilang tidak, dan Junsu tahu Yoochun tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya.

Langkahnya terhenti, rasanya berat sekali walau hanya untuk menganggkat sebelah kakinya. Yoochun lebih dari apa pun, tak sedikit pun ia ada niatan untuk berpisah. Semuanya hanya kesalahpahaman. Seharusnya dengan penjelasan semuanya akan berjalan seperti semula. Tapi ada satu hal di luar dugaannya yang membuat ia takkan bisa kembali pada Yoochun.

Bruggh!

"Awwh! Ma-ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja" ucap seseorang yang telah menabrak Junsu.

Junsu mengelus pundaknya yang terasa sakit karena terbentur oleh seseorang."Di kemanakan matamu itu? Jalan lihat-lihat dong!" Junsu membentak. Sebenarnya ia tak seberapa marah, hanya pelampiasannya saja.

"..." namja yang menabrak Junsu itu terdiam sebentar. Kata-kata Junsu sangat menusuk hatinya. "Aku minta maaf..." ulangnya, Ia lalu berusaha berdiri dari jatuhnya.

Junsu memperhatikan namja itu tidak enak. Agak berlebihan rasanya.

Tunggu!

Namja itu meraba-raba dengan kedua tangannya. Gerakannya sangat hati-hati. Sedetik kemudian Junsu tersadar, namja itu buta.

"Ya, biar ku bantu!" Junsu lalu memapah tubuh kurus nan pucat itu untuk berdiri. "Maafkan aku, aku yang lalai." setelah membantu namja itu berdiri Junsu membungkukan badannya menyesal. Walau ia tahu namja itu tak dapat melihat permintaan maafnya.

.

.

.

Yoochun mendengus. Sambil mencari Kyuhyun sambil mencari tambahan uang. Yesung yang terus menasehatinya karena pekerjaannya yang main di tinggal-tinggal begitu.

"Maksudmu dia tidak punya orang tua?"

Keras.

Keras suara yang di hasilkan oleh seorang Yesung. Dari awal dia sudah mengira bahwa Kyuhyun pasti menyimpan banyak rahasia. Pandangannya mengintimidasi Yoochun meminta penjelasan.

"Itu baru dugaanku saja. Yang aku tahu aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

Yesung terdiam sebentar. "Di mana lagi kita bisa menemukannya?" kata Yesung akhirnya. Perasaan iba itu datang juga. Bagaimana pun, Kyuhyun benar-benar menyedihkan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau Ryewook mengalami keadaan yang sama seperti Kyuhyun. Yesung menggeleng-geleng ngeri.

"Kalau pun aku tahu, sudah pasti aku cari di sana. Tidak peduli operasi itu jadi atau tidak, yang penting sekarang menemukannya dulu. Jadi setidaknya aku bisa mengawasinya." Yoochun berkata dengan pandangannya yang kosong. Tubuhnya lelah, tapi biar bagaimana pun ia tidak boleh berhenti mencari Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga akan berusaha mencarinya, kita cari sama-sama." ucap Yesung yang sedikit membuat perasaan Yoochun tenang.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau mau kemana?" tanya Junsu hati-hati. Ia sekarang berada di rumah orang yang tadi di menabraknya. Karena merasa bersalah, Junsu memutuskan untuk mengantarnya pulang. Kasihan sudah buta berjalan sendirian saja.

"Aku mau ke klinik. Beli obat penghilang rasa sakit." Jawabnya pelan.

Junsu memperhatikan penampilan namja kurus ini. Ia memakai pakaian sekenanya, kaos biru yang di pakainya juga terbalik. Junsu merasa iba. Di dunia ini, bukan hanya dirinya yang menyimpan kepedihan. "Kenapa pergi sendiri? tidak ada yang mengantar? Ohya, namaku Kim junsu. Aku orang baru disini" kata Junsu yang hampir saja lupa kalau mereka belum kenal satu sama lain.

"Aku sendirian di rumah ini. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun menjawab sekenanya. Sebenarnya ia agak bingung, kenapa pula ada orang yang begitu baiknya mau mengantar dirinya yang buta itu pulang. Dirinya merasa sama sekali tidak pantas.

Junsu benar-benar tak habis pikir. Ada seorang buta yang hidup di rumah besar tanpa satu orang pun mengawasinya. Junsu semakin bingung lagi waktu Kyuhyun bilang dia juga orang baru di desa itu. Jadi sebenarnya, siapa bocah buta yang sedang bersamanya kini?

"Kau datang dari mana? kesini hanya untuk liburan atau menetap?" tanya Junsu sambil menjarah pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah Kyuhyun. Bersih dan rapi.

"Aku dari Namdaemun. Aku rencananya mau menetap disini. Tapi aku bingung mencari perkerjaan untuk orang buta." Jujur. Kyuhyun menjawab jujur. ia memang biasanya tertutup pada orang lain. Tapi ia sekarang tidak berani, kondisinya ia tidak bisa melihat, cepat atau lambat ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menolongnya.

"Namdaemun?" Junsu terperangah. Kyuhyun tinggal tak begitu jauh darinya. Entah kebetulan atau apa.

"Ah ya, Junsu-sshi, aku ingin minta tolong carikan ponselku. Aku ingin menghubungi temanku di Seoul." kata Kyuhyun dengan nada memohon.

"Baiklah." Junsu lalu bangun dari duduknya. Ia menyisir seluruh ruangan tamu namun tidak ada benda kecil itu. "Apa aku boleh mengecek kamarmmu?" tanya Junsu pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakannya.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya merasa asing dengan dirinya yang membiarkan orang asing berkenalan dengannya. Dia juga agak takut memercayai orang lain memeriksa kamarnya, tapi apa mau di kata. Ia benar benar butuh Junsu sekarang.

"Silahkan, kamarku disebelah kiri." kata Kyuhyun. Junsu memegangi tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan pelan bersamanya.

Setelah berada di kamar Kyuhyun. Junsu dapat dengan mudah menemukan ponsel Kyuhyun yang ternyata berada di bawah kasur Kyuhyun. Sepertinya terjatuh. Junsu lalu mengambilnya dan memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ponselmu mati?" tanya Junsu. memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang menghidupkan ponselnya.

"Aku matikan saat berangkat ke sini."

Setelah ponselnya hidup, Kyuhyun bingung sendiri. Matanya tak dapat melihat apa pun.

"Mari ku bantu, siapa yang ingin kau hubungi?" tanya Junsu lalu meraih ponsel dari tangan Kyuhyun. "49 pesan masuk Kyuhyun-sshi! Keluargamu pasti menghawatirkanmu." Kata Junsu lumayan kaget.

"Bisa tolong di bacakan tidak Junsu-sshi?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu. Itu privasinya. Tapi sekali lagi ia membutuhkan Junsu.

.

_'Yoochun-hyung'_

Junsu kaget bukan main. Kebetulan ini terlalu pahit untuk ditelannya, tapi ia memutuskan tidak langsung bertanya pada Kyuhyun, rasa penasaran memenuhi kepalanya.

.

_From : Yoochun-hyung_

_Kyuhyun kau dimana? di pintu, tolong bukakan._

.

Junsu membacanya dengan suara rendah. Agar Kyuhyun juga dapat mendengarkannya. Degup jantungnya mulai berdebum tak menentu.

.

_From : Yoochun-hyung_

_Kyuhyun, katakan sekarang kau ada dimana?_

_aku akan menjemputmu._

.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarkan Junsu membacakan pesan dari Yoochun untuknya. Ia ingin menangis, tapi rasanya seperti tidak punya mata.

.

_From : Yoochun-hyung_

_Kau membuatku khawatir Kyu._

_Balas pasanku, aku akan menjemputmu._

.

Junsu tak sanggup lagi membaca pesan-pesan dari Yoochun. Hatinya berdenyut pilu. Kyuhyun. Junsu yakin Kyuhyunlah alasan berubahnya perasaan Yoochun. Junsu tahu, Yoochun tak mungkin sampai se-khawatir itu jika tidak ada perasaan apa-apa. Junsu itu orangnya cuek, dan untuk Junsu itu pengecualian. Sekarang, semuanya terasa jelas. Namja buta nan kurus pesakitan inilah alasan semua kepedihannya.

"Junsu-sshi, kenapa berhenti?" tanya Kyuhyun yang bingung karena tak lagi mendengar suara Junsu.

Junsu melemas. Ia tidak bisa marah atau pun mencaci Kyuhyun. Keadaanya saja sudah sangat menyedihkan. Melihat saja Kyuhyu tidak bisa. Jahat sekali dirinya yang memarahi orang yang bahkan meminta bantuannya. Orang yang tanpa daya.

"Aku... aku harus pulang Kyuhyun-sshi." Junsu menahan suaranya sebisa mungkin. ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun mendengar tangisannya. "Maaf, ada yang harus ku selesaikan, ini ponselmu." Junsu menutup mulutnya lalu berlari melalui Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya terdiam. Ia merasa dirinya memang begitu, memang menyedihkan. Sudah tahu buta pun orang enggan menolongnya. Yoochun memang terlalu baik untuknya. Dia baru menyadari ternyata memang Yoochun orang yang sangant baik.

Deg!

Ngilu itu lagi. Seketika ngilu itu lagi menyerangnya. Kyuhyun terduduk menahan sakit yang sepertinya menyerang bagian lambungnya. Ia mungkin sudah terkena maag akut. Karena kebiasaanya yang lalai makan itu. Kyuhyun menangis. Rasanya ingin mati saja. Tak ada cahaya dalam matanya. Semuanya gelap. 21 tahun membuka dan memejamkan matanya, sekarang rasanya seperti tidak punya dunia.

"Tuhaaaaaan! Apa tidak cukup semua siksaanmu kepadaku selama ini?" Kyuhyun meronta, menangis, menyesali takdir yang di gariskan Tuhan untuknya. Orang tuanya mati karenanya. Jaejoong mati dan Kyuhyun tidak dapat melindunginya. Hidupnya sepi dan dirinya penyakitan. Begitu lengkap derita-demi derita yang di peruntukkan padanya.

.

.

.

Yoohcun membulatkan matanya. Ia sangat kaget dengan pesan singkat yang di kirimi Junsu. Junsu bilang, Kyuhyun sekarang berada di desa Gamdou. Junsu juga mengirimi alamat lengkapnya kepada Yoochun.

"Malam-malam begini?" tanya Yesung tidak percaya. Ia lalu terbangun dari tidurnya yang hampir saja nyenyak itu.

"Ya, Cepatlah. Ku mohon tangani itu." Kata Yoochun terburu. Ia langsung menghidupkan mobilnya dan memacunya cepat seperti kesetanan.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin, orang itu masih mau menjual ginjalnya atau tidak. kau tahu 'kan? yang butuh ginjal bukan cuma kita saja?" tanya Yesung berbelit. Yoochun langsung mematikan ponselnya dan memfokuskan dirinya ke jalanan. Pikirannya lega dan kalut sekaligus. Junsu bilang Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihat? Yoochun seperti kehilangan akal saat mendengar hal itu.

"Kyuhyun, tunggulah aku." gumam Yoochun menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun tengah bergulat dengan rasa sakitnya. Ia rasa mungkin ajal akan menjemputnya sekarang.

TBC

* * *

*jengjenggg

Othokae? mesti gimana lagi Nina siksa Kyu-kyu. nyahahhahahahaha

Direveiw ya readerdul, biar lebih kilat lagi nih kereta imajinasiku. halah, maaf typo.

bocoran deh, chapter depan ada yang jadiaaaan. tebak deh siapanya maaah.

~Love, Nina


End file.
